Amor de perros
by o0oDarkSakuo0o
Summary: El: un chico normal que vive con su perro Kuro...y que le pierden un cabello rosa y unos ojos verdes. Ella: un chica normal que trabaja en el centro... y que le atrae un moreno que apenas conoce... SasuSaku!
1. Empieza el problema cajas y suelo

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

**-Aaaahhh…¿pero que…? -** abriendo sus ojos pesadamente.

_Ring…Ring…_

**-¿Que querrá ahora…? -** mirando el nombre de la llamada del móvil. **– ¿si? –** preguntó vagamente.

……

**- Pero…. –** se sentó de golpe. **– Pero dej……pero…esper… -** separó el teléfono de su oreja y se lo acercó a su boca **– ¡¡Déjame hablar!! –** devolvió el teléfono a la oreja. **– Ya te he dicho que no… -** se calló para escuchar al del otro lado del teléfono. **– ¡Tsk!...esta bien, en una hora estoy allí.**

Miró a su alrededor, y solo pudo ver cajas, cajas y…¡Ah sí, más cajas!

Se levantó del suelo molesto por el desorden que él mismo había provocado, una punzada de dolor le vino a la parte baja de la espalda haciendo que se encogiera como un viejo de 80 años…no podía ponerse recto.

Maldijo por lo bajo a todo aquel que en ese momento se le cruzaba por la mente…que poco se acercaban al motivo de su dolor.

Observó donde se había quedado dormido, poco se asimilaba a algo blando, mullido y para nada **duro**, algo parecido a una cama…sí, como la que tenía en la que fue su habitación, pero ahora se encontraba en un piso sin muebles, lleno de cajas -juraría que había más de las que había traído-,y sin una dichosa cama donde poder dormir cómodamente.

Aún encogido, se metió en la ducha…abrió el grifo del agua fría y se pasó la regadera por los riñones aliviando gran parte del dolor, al menos ya se podía poner recto.

Tardó poco más de 20 minutos en ducharse, después entró en la habitación de las cajas, la que se suponía que iba a ser el salón, y rebuscó en una de ellas hasta encontrar ropa deportiva, optó por ponerse una camiseta corta blanca y un pantalón negro de chándal junto con unos playeros blancos, buscó su móvil y llaves en la ropa que había usado antes y salió de su casa.

Le llevó poco más de un cuarto de hora llegar a la pequeña casa donde vivía su amigo, el rubio hiperactivo, en las afueras de Konoha. Traspasó la valla que la aislaba de la calle y se sorprendió de no ver nada en el jardín, tocó la puerta un par de veces a lo que después de unos minutos se abrió sintiendo un peso chocar contra él, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

**- Has llegado pronto… -** dijo mientras veía a su amigo tirado en el suelo sobándose la espalda y a su perro encima de él dándole lametadas.

**- He llegado a la hora que te dije, lo que pasa es que tú siempre llegas tarde a los sitios. –** respondió mientras se incorporaba. El rubio hizo una mueca de desaprobación. **– bueno, ¿y para que me has llamado? –**

**- Tu perro esta loco, ya te dije que no iba a ser buena idea que lo cuidara. – **el moreno puso cara de cansancio. – **no para de dar vueltas por la casa, me termina mareando con solo verlo…**

**- Naruto, te dije que lo sacaras al jardín para que pudiera correr y andar a su aire. – **le contestó mientras acariciada al labrador que tenia a su lado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo había repetido.

**- Pero es que me daba pena tenerlo afuera, ¿y si hubiera llovido? Se hubiera puesto enfermo… –** le replicó con cara de obviedad.

**- Naruto, es un perro…esta acostumbrado a estar en el jardín, necesita estar en el jardín. – **decidió cambiar de tema. **– bueno dame su correa, me lo llevaré a casa.**

El rubio entró en la casa y tras un rato volvió a salir con una correa roja en la mano, esta se la dio al moreno, quien la enganchó al collar, también rojo, que poseía el perro. Después de despedirse del rubio, se fue de allí junto con su perro.

**- Te llevaré al parque para que corras un rato… -** le dijo al animal, a lo que este respondió con un frenético ladrido, lo miró divertido.

Ese perro llevaba con él poco tiempo, pero le había cogido mucho cariño, se lo habían regalado cuando apenas tenía 15 años y ahora, apunto de cumplir los 20 se lo había dejado a cuidado de su amigo mientras ponía en orden su nueva casa. Kuro, como se llamaba el can, era de gran tamaño, con una pelaje negro como la noche pero brillante junto con unos ojos azules como el cielo.

Tras un paseo por la ciudad, llegaron a un parque lleno de gente y niños jugando, el Uchiha se paró frente a una banca mientras se agachaba para soltar a su perro de la correa, pero al levantarse y hacerle espacio al animal chocó contra una persona que pasaba corriendo por el camino en el que se encontraba.

**- Perdón, no la había visto pasar… -** se disculpó con la chica que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

**- Oh, no importa…es culpa mía por ir despistada escuchando música. – **respondió la chica mientras guardaba su mp3 en el bolsillo de su short**. – mi nombre es Sakura Haruno…encantada. –** mientras le ofrecía la mano.

**- Sasuke Uchiha, el gusto es mío. –** correspondió al saludo mientras miraba directamente los ojos color jade de la chica. Observó como la chica miraba preocupada hacia los lados, como buscando a alguien. **– ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? –** le preguntó mientras miraba intrigado hacia donde miraba la chica.

**- He perdido a Yuki… -** vio la mirada desconcertada del chico. **– es mi perra, una labrador… -** siguió mirando a la gran llanura verde que se habría a un lado del camino intentando encontrar a su perra.

**- ¿Por casualidad no será blanca no? –** preguntó el chico a la vez que divisaba al animal junto a su perro al lado de un árbol, la chica asintió preocupada. **– creo que ha hecho un nuevo amigo… -** los señaló con la cabeza a lo que la chica salió corriendo hacia su perra.

**- ¡Yuki! No te vuelvas a escapar… -** dijo al llegar junto a su perra, esta se arrodillo al lado de ella a la vez que la abrazaba. **– ¿es tuyo? –** le preguntó al moreno al ver que estaba acariciando al otro animal, el chico asintió levemente.

**- ¿Te puedo invitar a un café? –** la chica puso cara de confusión. **– así mientras los dejamos un poco por el parque…¿no?**

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a una pequeña caseta que se encontraba en el parque y pidieron un par de cafés para llevar, se fueron a sentar a un banco mientras conversaban de diversas cosas, de repente Kuro se acercó a ellos y empezó a ladrar alterado.

**- Kuro…¿qué te pasa? –** le preguntó el moreno extrañado por la actitud del perro, este echó a correr hacia unos árboles y la pelirrosa al no ver a su perra echó a correr tras él junto al moreno.

Llegaron a una zona del parque con árboles, y vieron junto a un árbol a Yuki sentada al lado de una pequeña niña con el cabello color rojo sangre y unos grandes ojos grises oscuros, esta estaba llorando mientras se sobaba la rodilla.

**- Hola pequeña…¿te has caído? –** le dijo la pelirrosa mientras se agachaba junto a ella, la pequeña asintió.

**- Será mejor que le curemos la herida. –** el moreno cargo a la pequeña y la llevaron al bar para ver si tenía un botiquín, después de curar a la niña vieron a una señora de unos 35 años corriendo preocupada hacia ellos.

**- ¡¡Mami!! –** la pequeña saltó de las piernas del moreno –donde se encontraba sentada- y corrió hacia su madre.

**- Gracias por encontrar a mi pequeña. –** la mujer se les acercó para darle las gracias. Los jóvenes sonrieron agradecidos.

Los tres escucharon una risita y miraron hacia la niña y la encontraron de pie junto al perro –que casi era tan grande como ella- tirándole de las orejas mientras este le daba lamidas en la mejilla a la pequeña.

**- ¡Shura! Deja al pobre perro en paz. –** la señora cogió a la niña en brazos.

**- Tranquila…Kuro se lleva bien con los niños… -** acotó el moreno, el perro se sentó junto a su dueño. La señora se fue junto a la pequeña dejando a los chicos en silencio, que fue roto por la voz de a pelirrosa.

**- ¡Ohh! Se me esta haciendo tarde… -** le pelirrosa se removió en el banco y enganchó con la correa al animal. **– ya sabes…el trabajo. **– rodó lo ojos restándole importancia.

**- ¿Trabajas de noche? –** preguntó el moreno extrañado, ya qué, normalmente las chicas de su edad estudiaban o trabajaban de día.

**- Sí, los fines de semana en una discoteca del centro…luego por semana voy a la universidad, estudio medicina. –** le explicó la chica. – bueno me voy, espero verte por aquí o por el centro otro día. – el moreno se quedó embobado mientras veía a la chica irse corriendo junto a su perra. Kuro soltó un ladrido sacándole de sus pensamientos.

***

Algo vibraba en su pierna…era un zumbido relajante…que hacía desaparecer el estrés acumulado en esa parte en concreto…llevó al bolso del pantalón encontrándose con su móvil, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo…¿Cómo había acabado en el suelo? Decidió contestar a la llamada.

**- ¿Si? –** sintió una voz chillona al otro lado.

_**- ¿Se puede saber donde te metes, teme? –**_ se notaba que estaba un poco irritado, el moreno miró a su alrededor, que apenas se veía algo por la oscuridad.

**- Mejor no preguntes…¿Qué querías? –** decidió cambiar el tema.

_**- Es que vamos de fiesta al centro….por si te querías venir, así te despejas de la mudanza y todo eso… -**_ al moreno no le pareció mala idea.

**- Vale a las diez nos vemos en Konoha's club, adiós. –** colgó después de escuchar a la despedida del rubio.

Bien…tenía una hora para ducharse y arreglarse, pero ahora debía analizar su situación…se encontraba tirado en el suelo bocabajo, con una de sus múltiples cajas, que ya le parecían como los panes y los peces…se multiplicaban por obra y gracia de cristo, en sus pies, con unos de ellos dentro de la caja……_conclusión_: se había caído al suelo como el que se tira a una piscina de cabeza, _literalmente._

Frustrado, por las cajas y por la tendencia a aparecer en el suelo, se fue hacía la ducha, pero antes de meterse en esta vio que su reflejo en el espejo con algo que antes no tenía, se acerco a el inspeccionando su cara y halló un huevo en su frente junto con un moratón.

Ya llegaba cinco minutos tarde por culpa de las cajas, al final los problemas siempre los tenían ellas…estuvo media hora buscando ropa para ponerse y la plancha para poder quitar las arrugas de las prendas. Al final optó por llevar una camisa negra remangada hasta el codo y metida por algunas partes dentro del jean oscuro dejando a la vista un cinturón blanco junto con una converse negras.

**- Teme, llegas tarde…. –** el rubio estaba en un lado de la entrada junto a algunos de sus amigos. El moreno hizo un amago de saludo y todos entraron dentro del local.

El local era bastante sencillo, nada mas entrar había una barra alrededor de una columna y detrás y justo en medio del local la pista de baile con una gogotera en cada esquina, en la cual había un chico y una chica bailando juntos. Al final del la pista en la pared del fondo había otra barra, era la que más vacía estaba puesto que era la más lejana. Y justo a la derecha al lado del ropero estaba la otra barra, al lado de esta se encontraba una zona con sofás, la zona oscura.

**- Mirar chicos acaban de subir las barragirl… -** gritó el rubio emocionado al ver a una chica junto con un chicos subirse a las barras para servir las bebidas. **– vamos a la del fondo que hay menos gente.**

Los chicos se acercaron a la barra mirando todo a su paso, aunque debido a la oscuridad no se veía mucho , llegaron a la barra y se situaron enfrente de la chica que había de pie sobre ella, esta estaba de espaldas a ellos hablando con el camarero que había abajo donde las botellas. Los chicos la miraron desde abajo, lo que provocó que se quedaran con la boca abierta mirándola…estaba tremenda.

Cada semana se vestían de una forma y esta semana tocaba de marineras, llevaba puesto unos tacones azul marino, que daba vértigo con solo mirarlos, seguida de una falda blanca tableada con una franja azul marino y una doble capa dorada, un top blanco con franjas azules en las mangas la cual se ataba adelante y una gorra blanca con detalles azules y dorados. (Para aclaraciones: .com/08/i/000/ea/4c/58dc_ xD)

El chico de dentro de la barra le hizo un gesto para que se volteara.

**- ¿Qué os pon… -** la chica reconoció a uno de ellos. **- ¡Sasuke! –** gritó al reconocerlo, el moreno se asombró de quien era.


	2. Preguntas y sonrisas

**- Sakura… -** la chica se había arrodillado en la barra para darle dos besos a modo de saludo**. – Que sorpresa… -** susurró mientras se perdía en el escote que tenía justo a la altura de su cara.

**- ¿Te has golpeado la frente? –** preguntó la pelirrosa al ver el golpe de su frente.

**- Mala pata en la ducha. –** mintió.

**- Uis…ten cuidado. –** pasó su mano suavemente sobre el golpe, el moreno le sonrió. - **¿Y has venido solo? -.**

**- No, estoy con unos amigos. –** se giró para presentarle a su amigos pero solo encontró al rubio con la boca desencajada y las manos en su cabeza mirando a una de las gogoteras. El moreno miró de reojo avergonzado a la chica que se había bajado de la barra. **- ¿Naruto, qué haces? –** preguntó con una vena en su frente, todo el mundo les miraba.

**- Me he enamorado… -** dijo el rubio con cara de embobado. Los otros dos le miraron extrañados. **- ¿tu estas viendo a esa mujer? –** le señaló una de las cogoteras.

**- Si, ¿qué pasa? –** los tres miraban a la chica, una morena con unos extraños ojos grises, la chica saludo a la pelirrosa con la mano.

**- Está tremenda…tu mírala bien de arriba abajo… - **este se fijó en el moreno y se dio cuenta de algo. **– ¡bueno no!...ya la miro yo bien por ti… -** el Uchiha rodó los ojos ante la cara de pervertido de su amigo.

Un chico pelirrojo vestido de marinero se acercó a la chica y le dijo que tenían que subir a la gogotera a bailar, esta asintió y el chico se acerco a donde estaba la ojiperla con su pareja de baile, estos se bajaron.

**- Si luego estáis por aquí os puedo invitar a algo… -** le dijo al moreno. **– ahora tengo que ir a bailar. –** se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla. **– adios. – **se quedó mirando como se iba meneando con gracia la falda que llevaba, el rubio se acercó contento a él.

**- Me ha dicho que luego me presentará a la chica. –** le dijo emocionado. Ambos observaron como la pelirrosa junto al chico subieron a la gogotera y empezaron a bailar…demasiado juntos para el gusto del moreno.

***

**- Hey, chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí tan solos? –** uno de sus amigos se acercó a donde estaban tomando algo.

**- Nada…aquí disfrutando de las vistas. –** con la cabeza señaló hacia la pelirrosa, el moreno hizo un gesto de molestia.

**- ¿Qué estáis esperando a que baje para ver quién se le tira encima primero? –** preguntó divertido el castaño con cara de aburrido.

**- No, yo estoy aquí por el teme…desde que estamos aquí no le ha quitado el ojo de encima. – **el moreno giró la cara avergonzado, cuando quería su amigo se daba cuenta de las cosas.

**- ¿Qué?¿Desde cuando es él, el que busca a las chicas? –** preguntó el castaño intentando picarle.

**- Es una amiga, par de mendrugos…. –** les contestó enfadado por los comentarios de los otros dos. El moreno volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la chica, la cual le dedicó un guiño con una sonrisa, el chico se la devolvió.

**- Y van siete… -** le susurró el rubio en la oreja, este al verlo tan cerca lo separó bruscamente y le miró con confusión. **– ya te guiñó el ojo siete veces…y luego solo sois amigos… -** se hizo el desentendido.

**- Ya me gustaría estar a mi en el lugar del pelirrojo ese… -** dijo el castaño mirando a la pareja bailar. **– es gay fijo… -** los otros lo miraron extrañados. **– la pelirrosa lleva como una media hora rozándose contra el y ni se inmuta…nada de nada. -**

**- Es que no todo el mundo es tan pervertido como tu, Shikamaru. –** le contestó el moreno.

**- Ya, pero aún así la gente no es de piedra… -** aclaró el rubio**. – y ese tío parece de piedra recubierto por una lamina de hierro de diez centímetros. –**

**- Cuando te da por exagerar… - **el moreno rodó los ojos.

**- ¡Hola chicos! –** la pelirrosa llegó junto a ellos. **– acabo de terminar mi turno, voy a cambiarme y os invito a algo, ¿vale? –** la chicas les sonrió y se fue por una puerta que había al lado de la barra del fondo.

**- No hacia falta que se fuera a cambiar. –** dijo pervertidamente el castaño, el moreno le dio un codazo en las costillas al ver a la chica salir con otra ropa un poco mas recatada, venía acompañada con la morena de ojos perlas. **– ehh…bueno yo me voy a buscar a mi rubia de antes. –** y sin más desapareció entre la gente.

**- Hola de nuevo… -** la chica se situó frente a los chicos. **– ella es Hinata Hyuuga, mi compañera de piso y trabajo. –** presentó a la morena que estaba a su lado.

**- Soy Sasuke Uchiha. –** habló el moreno ya que su amigo estaba bastante ocupado llenando el local de babas por mirar a la morena. **– y este de aquí es Naruto Uzumaki, mi amigo…aunque lo estoy empezando a poner en duda… -** las chicas rieron antes el comentario del Uchiha y el rubio despertó de su trance.

Tras las breves presentaciones, los cuatro fueron a pedir las bebidas y a la zona de los sofás para charlar tranquilamente. Entre carcajada y carcajada la noche pasó rápidamente…

*******

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno…comprobó que todo estaba bien, y entro de puntillas para no delatar su presencia en el lugar…buscó por los estantes, pero no halló lo que buscaba, decidió ir a los cajones de abajo encontrando en ellos el objeto a buscar…sonrió complacida y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de la misma forma de la que entró, pero la madera crujió a sus pies haciendo que instintivamente se volteara hacia el cuerpo que había sobre la cama, suspiró aliviada y salió de la habitación…

**- Pero mira que cuerpo…. –** susurró para si la morena frente a la ventana. **– Dios…está de infarto…-** seguía con lo suyo.

**- Hinata…¿Qué haces con mis prismáticos? –** preguntó la pelirrosa al entrar a la cocina y ver a la morena frente a la ventana.

**- Ver a un bombón sin camiseta cortar el césped de su jardín… -** respondió simple la chica.

**- ¿Por eso estabas revoloteando por mi habitación? –** la chica se puso a abrir una lata de comida y la volcó en un plato de plástico el cual dejo junto a la puerta de la cocina, la blanca perra apareció al instante.

**- Eh…si. –** la chica decidió cambiar de tema. **– mmm…¿qué haces? – **preguntó al ver a la Haruno enfrente de la encimera.

**- Una bomba… -** contestó con simpleza, vio que a la morena casi le da un infarto. **– jajajajaja…Hinata, ¿qué voy a estar haciendo con la cafetera? –** se mofó de la chica.

**- Si, ya….muy graciosa… -** llenó dos tazas con café y le paso una a la pelirrosa quién se encontraba enfrente de la ventana mirando al supuesto bombonazo, aunque a duras penas lograba distinguirlo entre el verde del jardín. **– dudo que lo veas…casi no lo veía yo con los lentes… -** la morena escaneó a su amiga. **- ¿Vas a salir a correr con este calor? –**

**- Así es… -** dejó la taza en el fregadero y cogió la correa de Yuki que estaba colgada detrás de la puerta, la enganchó a su collar y salieron del piso.

No había puesto un pie en la calle cuando se dio cuenta del intenso calor que hacía esa mañana. El verano había llegado de una manera abrasadora. Se pasó una mano por la frente mirando a su mascota y se replanteó seriamente el volver a subir a su casa, pero ya que estaba en la calle…Otra ola de calor le golpeó de lleno. Una idea cruzó por su mente, se puso sus auriculares y empezó a correr bajo el intenso sol.

Cambiando su ruta habitual, de su carrera por el parque, llegó a una zona con casas de mediano tamaño rodeadas de jardín y aisladas de la calle mediante una valla…se paró al principio de la calle y contó la línea de casa de la derecha…la tercera casa. Empezó a correr de nuevo mientras las gotas de sudor se agolpaban en su frente y otras más rebeldes descendían más debajo de su cuello. Cuanto más se acercaba sentía un rugido más fuerte. Terminó la segunda casa y aminoró su carrera mientras miraba hacia el jardín de la tercera casa, y entonces lo vio. Tubo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que el corazón no se le saliera fuera del pecho. Suspiró una par de veces y sintió un tirón en su mano izquierda y vio como su mascota saltaba con agilidad la valla de la casa. El dueño de la casa miró con el ceño fruncido al nuevo intruso, pero se relajó al reconocerla y ver como empezaba a jugar con su perro, rápidamente volteó su cabeza había la calle.

**- Creo que tendré que aumentar de altura la valla… -** dijo mientras apagaba el cortacésped y se acercaba a la chica, la cual sonreía.

**- ¿Eso que tienes ahí no será limonada, no? –** apuntó la chica señalando una pequeña mesa en el porche de la casa, tenía que intentar apartar su mirada del cuerpo del chico, el cual por el calor, solo se encontraba con una simple bermuda beige.

El chico le abrí la puerta de la valla y se sentaron en dos cómodos sillones en el porche, el moreno le sirvió una vaso de limonada a la chica.

**- ¿A quién se le ocurre salir a correr con este sol? Te podría haber dado una insolación. –** le riño, divertidamente, el chico.

**- ¿A quién se le ocurre cortar el césped con este sol? Te podría haber dado una insolación… -** le contestó burlonamente la joven, el moreno soltó una sonora carcajada que alertó a los animales que jugaban despreocupados por el jardín.

**- ¿Tu no se supone qué corrías por el parque? –** inquirió el moreno.

- _**Si, pero sentía curiosidad por el bombón que se veía desde la ventana… - **_se removió inquieta en el sillón por sus pensamientos. **- ¿Vamos a estar toda la mañana haciendo preguntas? –** acotó la chica terminando el segundo vaso de limonada.

**- ¿Quieres más limo… -** se quedó callando al ver a la pelirrosa aguantar la risa. **– traeré limonada. –** se corrigió a si mismo, la vio sonreír divertida.

Llegó a la cocina y sintió un golpe seco seguido de una carcajada, camino un par de pasos hacia atrás y asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina mirando a la puerta de entrada y puso ver a la pelirrosa tirada en el suelo junto a una _caja_. Dejó la jarra en la repisa más cercana y a paso veloz se acercó a la chica ofreciéndole su mano.

**- ¿Estás bien? –** le preguntó una vez que la levantó del suelo.

**- Y sigues con las preguntas… - **le respondió con una sonrisa mientras colocaba la caja con la que se había tropezado. – por las cajas veo que te acabas de mudar…

**- Si…y no me llevo especialmente con ellas… -** señaló el maratón de su frente.

**- ¿Eso no era de tu "mala pata" en la ducha? –** preguntó la chica con otra de sus sonrisas.

**- Mira quien es la de las preguntas ahora… -** le siguió el juego, ella sonrió de nuevo. – **te voy a llamar la chica sonrisas…desde que estas aquí no has parado de sonreír.**

**- pues yo te llamaré el chico preguntas…desde que estoy aquí no has parado de preguntar. – **replicó mientras lo observaba llenar la jarra de limonada, el chico la miró, divertidamente, de reojo…sin ninguna duda esa chica no era como las demás, era…_especial._


	3. Naruto y sus problemas

Después de esa mañana con Sakura, no había vuelto a tener noticias de ella en los dos días siguientes.

En ese momento se encontraba preparándose para ver a su amigo el rubio, ya que, según él, tenía una noticia de extrema importancia para contarle. Conociéndolo como lo conocía el Uchiha, esa vital noticia sería que había que Hinata sería su mujer perfecta -ya que habían tenido más de una cita después del encuentro en la discoteca-, una marca de ramen que duraba más tiempo en el frigorífico o una nueva marca de desodorante que atraía a más mujeres…

…había llegado ya al café donde acordaron encontrarse, en el centro, el punto común entre sus casas, y como siempre Naruto llegaba tarde. Se acomodó en una mesa junto a un gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle más transitada de Konoha, y encima era hora punta. Casi podía escuchar la excusa de su amigo, _"el tráfico esta horrible"_ y él rodaría los ojos y le respondería _"Dobe, vienes en tranvía, y tiene un carril propio". _Vio al rubio sentarse frente a él y empezar a poner su mejor cara de inocencia.

**- Ahórrate las excusas… -** a modo de saludo**. – vete al grano…tengo cosas que hacer.**

**- Está bien…me ha llamado tu hermano. – **el moreno entrecerró sus ojos con cautela, y movió una de sus manos para que siguiera. Su mente procesaba a gran velocidad la información, que aunque no era mucha, era de vital importancia. Intentaba ocurrírsele la idea más descabellada que su mente lograra crear, porque cuando esos dos se aliaban era un total caos, y la idea más absurda que pudieras pensar…se les quedaba a la altura de los talones. **– bien…hemos estado hablando de la gala de beneficencia de su empresa, que es el mes que viene… -** le recordó con la ultima frase. Todos los años las empresas Uchiha S.A., con su hermano a la presidencia, organizaba una gala de recaudación para un orfanato de la cuidad, vamos, pura publicidad. No entendía por qué le contaba eso, ya que los grupos que tocaban en la gala eran los mismos todos los años…entonces cayó en la idea.

**- Dime que no es verdad… -** pidió suplicante. Naruto bajó la mirada perdiéndose en el reflejo que le devolvía el cristal de la mesa. Por algo su genial hermano había llamado al Uzumaki. Tendría el sí asegurado.

**- Tenemos un mes para preparar todo…mínimo dos canciones. –** se encogía con cada palabra que decía, como si le doliera al pronunciarlas.

**- ¿Por qué…siempre…me tienes…que meter…en tus…berenjenales? –** pronunció lentamente conteniendo su ira, su voz salió profunda. Los de las mesas más cercanas lo miraron de reojo. Siempre, aunque el problema no tuviera que ver con el, en este caso tenía que ver en parte, terminaba metido dentro de el. Naruto abrió la boca para contestarle, pero el moreno levanto la mano dejándola a la altura de su cara para callarle y le miro entre sus dedos entreabiertos. **– Encárgate de conseguir un buen batería y un lugar para ensayar...te doy dos días. –** le dijo cortante y se levantó dispuesto a irse. El rubio no intentó detenerlo, ya que lo único que conseguiría seria enfadarlo más. Simplemente se limitaría ha hacer lo que debía.

Un calor insoportable y unos grados de mal humor en el cuerpo atravesó la valla del su casa, sacó sus llaves y se concentró en encontrar la llave adecuada, pero un sonido le sacó de su concentración. Se llevó una mano al pantalón, no era su móvil. En dos apresuradas zancadas llegó a la puerta, introdujo la llave para buscar el teléfono que estaba sonando. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía, todavía, un teléfono fijo en su casa. Salio al jardín, donde el ruido se intensificó. Bordeo la casa hasta llegar al porche con los cómodos sillones, se apoyó en uno de ellos para intentar averiguar la procedencia del sonido, pero el sillón vibraba. Sacó de entre los blancos cojines un pequeño móvil negro, la inspeccionó…la llamada era de un tal Sai, de pronto dejó de sonar. Era de Sakura. Buscó algún número para intentar contactar con ella.

_**- ¿Sakura? Ya lo se no me lo digas…te has vuelto a dejar las llaves en casa. –**_ se oyó una aguda voz después de presionar el botón que llamaba a "Casa". _**– te las dejaré debajo del felpudo por si no te oigo llamar con el ruido de la batería. –**_ siguió explicando. Sin duda debía ser Hinata…pero ¿desde cuando Hinata era batería? _**– mmm…¿Sakura, estas ahí? –**_ preguntó ante el silencio.

**- ¿Hinata? –** mejor asegurarse de que era ella, después de un confuso _"Sí, soy yo…"_ continuó. **– Eh…soy Sasuke, no se si te acordaras de mi…soy aquel chico que… -** la voz aguda le cortó.

_**- Si, me acuerdo de ti Sasuke…pero ¿qué haces con el teléfono de Saku? **_

**- Es que el otro día estuvo aquí en mi casa, y se le debió de caer el móvil y lo acabo de encontrar… - **explicó. Casi podía ver a Hinata imaginándose cosas que no eran. Decidió evadir el tema que flotaba en el aire. **- ¿Me podrías dar vuestra dirección para llevárselo ahora? Seguro que lo anda buscando… -** su voz salió con más desesperación de la que había pensado. Estos dos días sin ver a Sakura habían sido _demasiado_ monótonos.

_**-Si claro, ¿tienes algo para anotar? –**_Rápidamente abrió la tapa de su móvil, tecleo en un mensaje la dirección y la dejó guardada en la carpeta de borradores. _**–Pero Saku ahora mismo no esta en casa…si puedes pásate sobre la hora de comer, que supongo que estará por aquí. –**_ prosiguió la Hyuuga.

**-Vale, me pasaré sobre las 2 y media o así…adiós. –**Colgó después de escuchar la despedida de la chica.

Rodeó su casa y volvió a entrar por la puerta delantera, ya que la que había en el porche –que daba a la cocina- estaba cerrada por dentro. Dejó el móvil de Sakura junto con sus llaves en una pequeña mesita al lado de la puerta. Fue hacia el frigorífico y sacó los ingredientes necesarios para hacerse un sándwich simple. Sintió una vibración en su pierna y contestó a la llamada malhumorado por saber quien era.

**-¿En qué problema me metiste ya? -**Contestó cortante. Las llamadas del Uzumaki eran, o para salir de fiesta o para que lo ayudara con algún problema –en el cual terminaba metido también-.

_**-Que amargado eres…normal que no te termines de ligar a Sakura -**_Se atragantó con el bocado que se acababa de llevar a la boca. Vio a Kuro campar a sus anchas por la cocina mientras lo miraba indiferente.

**- Al tema, Naruto… -** le recordó mientras sacaba un bote de comida para perros de un estante en la cocina. Sujetó con su hombro el móvil para poder abrir con facilidad el bote.

_**- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya encontré un batería! –**_ gritó Naruto emocionado. Por lo menos estaba haciendo las cosas bien, por una vez en su vida_**. – ¿Conoces al primo de Hinata, Neji? –**_ hizo un ruido con la garganta que lo tradujo por un sí. Volcó el contenido del bote en un bol de plástico_**. –Bueno pues estuve en su casa…que más que casa es un palacio… ¿Tú sabías que tiene una fuente en medio del hall? ¡Una fuente! –**_Se empezó a ir de tema. Naruto tenía una habilidad especial para cambiar de temas…en dos segundos puede tocar quince temas diferentes_**. –Pero no de estas fuentes curcias de imitación…no no, ¡una con peces y todo!…si esos pececillos de colorines que… -**_Salió de la cocina con el bol en su mano y al llegar al salón lo alzó para que lo viera el animal. Saltó del sillón en el que estaba y siguió a su dueño hasta el porche.

**-Al grano… -** recordó aburrido. Dejó el cuenco en el suelo de madera y el animal lo atacó rápidamente.

_**-Bueno pues que le pregunté que si quería tocar con nosotros y dijo que sí…y también Shikamaru, que estaba allí con Hyuuga. –**_Informó contento.

**-¿Pero Nara sabe tocar algo aparte de las narices? –**Se tiró en uno de los sillones mirando a su perro de reojo, el cual ya había terminado su comida. El rubio soltó una carcajada.

_**-Es un buen guitarrista…créeme es bueno. –**_Si Naruto decía que era bueno, es que era _realmente_ bueno. Otra de las cualidades del rubio –aparte de sus cambios de tema- era su buen oído musical.

**-¿Pero no será mucho tres guitarristas? –**Si Naruto, Shikamaru y él tocarían la guitarra y Neji la batería… ¿Quién cantaría? **– ¿Y el cantante?...vamos a ser muchos**.

_**-Tu tocaras el piano…eres el único que sabes hacerlo… -**_Razonó. _**–Pero luego también tocaras la guitarra…les he comentado la idea a los otros y les ha gustado. -**_Otra idea de Naruto…que dios nos coja confesados. _**–Cantaremos dos canciones…una la tengo medio escrita y otra la tengo en mente, esa va a ser para las chicas…ya sabes para dedicársela, así te podrás declarar con tu parte de la canción a Sakura… -**_Realmente no tenía una mente para ocurrírsele ideas como las de Naruto. Lanzó un suspiro por el teléfono. _**–Tu hermano me dijo que cantáramos una canción lenta, para los viejos estirados que habrán en la gala y otra más movidita para los jóvenes del orfanato…para que hablen bien de la empresa y esas cosas. Con la canción lenta mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro…para los viejos estirados y para las chicas… ¿No soy genial? –**_Se alabó a si mismo.

**-Genial no, lo siguiente eres. –**Le dijo con sarcasmo. **-Espera un momento, ¿has dicho mi parte de la canción? –**Preguntó temiendo a la imaginación del rubio.

_**-No querrás que alguno de nosotros cante la canción a Sakura ¿no?...se la tendrás que cantar tu, digo yo… -**_Necesitaba un loquero para Naruto, le buscaría y pagaría el mejor con tal de que dejara de pensar_**. –Cada uno cantamos una parte de la canción para nuestras chicas, Sasukito. –**_Le explicó como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

**-Si claro…como diga el señor… -**Dijo aburrido ya de la conversación. Genial…ahora tendría que declararse a Sakura gracias a la alianza de los otros tres. Aunque no le parecía tan mala idea, pero ¿qué pasaría si le rechazaba?

_**- Bueno te veré a las cinco en casa de Neji, tiene una sala donde podremos ensayar y no hace falta que lleves nada…tiene todos los instrumentos que te imagines. –**_Soltó otra de sus carcajadas y colgó el teléfono después de un corto _"nos vemos, teme"_.

Tras pensárselo un buen rato decidió levantarse de los sofás e ir caminando hacía la dirección que le había dado Hinata. Hacía buen día, así que decidió ir andando, en media hora, a lo sumo, estaría en el piso de Sakura. Se fijó en el edificio que tenía en frente, estaba bastante bien para ser un piso de universitarias bailarinas. Subió hasta la última planta. Salió del ascensor y vio un pasillo en el que solo había dos puertas, fue hacia la izquierda y sintió golpes secos junto con una voz demasiado aguda cantando. Fuera quien fuese lo suyo no era el canto. Llamó al timbre y los golpes cesaron junto con la voz, tras una breve espera la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la morena.

**-Hola Sasuke, pasa pasa. –**Se separó de la puerta dejándole sitio. **–Sakura esta en su habitación, es la segunda puerta subiendo las escaleras. -**Sasuke observó la estancia y se asombró. La puerta de entrada estaba debajo de las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, el salón era cuadrado con dos de sus paredes de cristalera dando una vista completa de la cuidad. La zona de sofás estaba en un peldaño más bajo que el resto. La cocina estaba situada en la pared contigua a las escaleras, la cual se aislaba del salón con una barra y una puerta de cristal.

Subió las escaleras y fue a dar a un pequeño pasillo, con dos puertas a la derecha y una a la izquierda, supuso que era el baño. Dio unos pequeños golpes a la segunda puerta y entró tras escuchar un breve _"pasa". _

Al entrar se quedo de piedra. La pelirrosa se encontraba frente a un tipo moreno más pálido que él. Tenía un maletín de metal en sus manos. Y al fijarse de que había dentro sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Sakura tenía un consolador en la mano? Sin contar los diversos "juguetitos" que tenía regados por la cama.

**-¿¡¿Sasuke?!? –**Gritó al verlo allí parado.

**-Yo…lo siento no sabía que estabas con alguien haciendo… -**Bajó la mirada avergonzado mientras el otro tipo se reía.

**-¡¡Sasuke, esto no es lo que parece!! –**Había empezado a agitar las manos en el aire, pero se dio cuenta lo que tenía en una y se la guardo con gracia detrás de ella. El moreno salió de la habitación rápidamente y al bajar le dio el teléfono a Hinata antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Sakura salió de la habitación seguida del otro chico y encontró a la morena sentada frente a una batería en una esquina del salón.

**-¿Dónde esta Sasuke? –**Preguntó impaciente.

**-Acaba de irse…dijo que tenía prisa. Ten me dio esto, venía a dártelo a ti… -**Le lanzó el móvil que por poco no lo agarra.

**-Era muy mono, ¿no? –**Comentó el chico.

**-¡Sai, no! –**Le gritó en la cara. **–Hinata… ¿tú sabías que iba a venir? –**La morena asintió levemente.Sakura estaba desesperada. Sasuke la había visto con esas cosas indecentes en la mano…ahora mismo estaría pensando que era una perturbada sexual. **–Tengo que hablar con él… ¡ya!...... ¡Dios, Hinata, esas cosas se avisan! –**No paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro por el amplio salón.

**-Ahora…te vas a sentar para tranquilizarte. –**Dijo Sai con voz melosa**. –Te prepararé una tila, y cuando estés más tranquila iras hablar con el bombón ese. –**Sakura lo miró con cara de asesina mientras lo veía tras la barra de la cocina.

*******

**-Agh…Karin, te digo que no me hacia falta tu ayuda. –** Repitió por décima vez mientras se pasaba una mano por su frete.

**-¡Oh, ya creo que la necesitas, cariño! –**Le dijo la pelirroja alzando su mano derecha. **–Dale gracias a mamá Mikoto por llamarme para decorar la cueva ermitaña que tienes como casa. –**Expresó con ese momento sonó el timbre.

**-Gracias mamá… -**Susurró con sarcasmo mientras iba hacia la puerta dejando a Karin revoloteando por su salón. **–Sakura…-**Se sorprendió de ver allí a la chica.

**-Hola, Sasuke, quería explicarte lo de antes en mi habitación. –**El Uchiha se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar, llegaron al salón que estaba extrañamente vacío y la pelirrosa se sentó en uno de los sofás.

**-Traeré algo para beber…ahora vengo. –**Desapareció por la puerta al tiempo que la pelirroja hacía acto de presencia en el salón.

**-Uy…hola guapa –**Saludo mientras se sentaba demasiado cerca de ella. **–Sasuke te dejó aquí solita. –**Le habló en tono meloso. Sakura se echó hacia atrás intentando aumentar la distancia entre ellas y se empezó a reír nerviosamente.

**-¡Karin! ¿Qué haces? –**Soltó con rapidez la bandeja con la limonada y un par de vasos en una pequeña mesa.

**-Sasuke ¿por qué no presentas a esta preciosidad? –**Dibujó en sus finas facciones una sonrisa. Ambas chicas se levantaron del sofá y el moreno se situó al lado de Sakura.

**-Es mi novia, Sakura. –**Pasó un brazo musculoso por la fina cintura de la pelirrosa para mayor credibilidad. Un fuerte sonrojo adornó las mejillas de la Haruno.

**-¿Tú con novia? –**Abrió la boca haciendo una perfecta "o".

**-Eh…Karin, mi habitación está pintada de un color amarillo pastel… ¿por qué no le echas un vistazo? –**Intentó desviar el tema "Sakura-nueva-novia-de-Sasuke". La pelirroja frunció el ceño a la vez que arrugaba la nariz en un gesto de asco.

**-¿Un color pastel? ¿Pero de quien era esta casa antes, de un ciego?... ¡Ja! amarillo pastel, que desfachatez…tengo más trabajo del que creía… -**Siguió rezando mientras que iba en dirección a la habitación. En cuanto perdieron de vista Karin, el moreno se separó de la chica.

**-Siento lo de antes…es una amiga decoradora de mi madre, me la mando aquí para decorar la casa y bueno lo de que eras mi novia…lo vi necesario para que te dejara en paz… -**Sakura lo miró confundida, entonces Sasuke bajó el tono para explicarle. **–Karin es una persona rara…no se fija solo en chicos o chicas…ella se enamora de las personas, ya sea del sexo que sea. –**Notó la cara de Sakura, y la pudo ver sorprendida.

**-Quieres decir que ¿es bisexual? –**Se sorprendió aún más.

**-Básicamente…sí. Supongo que vio que eras buena chica. –**Se rió de la expresión de la chica. **–Bueno y… ¿qué querías explicarme? –**Dijo desinteresadamente mientras servía la limonada en los vasos.

**-Veras no quiero que pienses que soy una pervertida o algo de eso… -**Empezó explicando, aunque realmente no sabía que necesidad tenía de explicar lo de su habitación. No le importaba lo que pensara de ella, ¿no? **–El chico que estaba en mi habitación, es mi primo Sai, es bastante rarito… acaba de encontrar un nuevo trabajo de vendedor y me estaba enseñando sus "productos" para que opinara… -**Marcó la palabra con sus dedos a modo de comillas.

**-No parecéis familia…la verdad. -**Tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

**- Es que digamos que soy la oveja…rosa de la familia. –**Soltó una pequeña carcajada y vio a Sasuke levantar una ceja. **–Toda mi familia tiene el pelo oscuro al igual que los ojos, bueno algunos los tienen verdes…pero yo soy la única que tiene el pelo de este color. –**Explicó agarrando un mechón de su pelo mostrándoselo al moreno.

**-¿Ah…qué tu pelo es natural? –**preguntó sorprendido.

**-Sí... –**Se rió de nuevo. **–No por nada me pasé toda mi infancia entre médicos para saber el motivo de este color. –**Contestó graciosa señalándose el pelo con el índice. **–Para que luego me dijeran que era una falta de pigmentos o algo así…ya ves tú que cosas. –**Cerró los ojos mientras movía una mano restándole importancia. Debía de estar aburrida de contar la historia del color de su pelo**. –Bueno me voy, que tengo hora en el veterinario con Yuki…anda mala estos días y estoy preocupada. –**Comentó mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada.

**-Espero que no sea nada grave…si necesitas cualquier cosa me avisas. –**Rápidamente le tendió un papel con su número escrito.

**- Vale, gracias… -** sacó su móvil para apuntarlo en la agenda. **–Espero que la próxima vez que venga no me pierda por tu casa con la nueva decoración. –**Otra vez esa dulce risa.

**-Créeme, conociéndola, seguro que sí. –**Respondió gracioso y tras una breve despedida la pelirrosa se fue camino a su casa.

Después de recoger a Yuki de su casa se dirigieron al veterinario, cuatro calles al norte desde la suya. Entraron en un pequeño local en el bajo de un edificio, y entraron en la consulta ya que eran las únicas en el lugar. El veterinario posicionó encima de una mesa de metal a Yuki, y le examinó los oídos, dientes y la barriga. Tras darle el diagnostico del animal, salió del local y sacó su teléfono para llamar a Sasuke. Tenía un problema y ahora mismo era el único que la podía ayudar, ya qué, en parte, el problema también era suyo…


	4. El dilema de los pañuelos

Entre acontecimiento y acontecimiento la semana paso rápidamente dando lugar al fin de semana…más concretamente a la tarde del sábado, en la cual el centro de la cuidad se iba llenando de gente. Otra gente esperaba en su casa la caída de la noche para salir a disfrutar de la oscuridad.

**-¡¡Quieres terminar ya de una vez!! –**Naruto daba vueltas por el salón de la casa del Uchiha. Estaba impaciente.

**-Por décima vez…¡Ya voy! –**Se oyó el grito del moreno por el pasillo.

**-Vamos a llegar tarde…y no vamos a llegar a tiempo -**El rubio se desesperó aún más.

**-¿Cuál me pongo? -**Sasuke apareció en el salón con un par de jerséis en sus manos. **-¿El negro o el azul?**

**-El azul…que parece que vas de luto, siempre de negro. –**Naruto se dio cuenta de algo, puesto que el moreno era de los que se vestía con lo primero que encontraba por ahí. **-¿Desde cuando te arreglas para salir? –**Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como Sasuke se metía el jersey por los brazos.

**-Siempre me arreglo para salir, dobe. –**Se arregló el jersey y se puso unas converse a juego.

**-¿Tengo que recordarte la vez que quedamos para salir con aquellas chicas y tu querías ir en chándal? –**Sasuke negó con la cabeza sin remedio.

**-Dobe, teníamos dieciséis años…y las chicas con las que TÚ quedaste, y me metiste a MÍ en el berenjenal, eran muy molestas. –**Puntualizó el moreno. Salieron de casa de Sasuke y caminaron por la acera hasta la parada del tranvía que había al acabar la hilera de casas.

**-Entonces, ¿me estas diciendo qué solo te arreglas para ver a chicas que te gustan? –**Preguntó el rubio mientras formaba una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

**-Claro. –**Respondió con obviedad. Vio la sonrisa del rubio ensancharse aún más, entonces se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca antes de pensar sus palabras. Casi podía ver el cerebro de Naruto planeando una de las suyas.

**-Y hoy estas arreglado… -**El rubio levanto una ceja ante la confusión del moreno. **-¿Con quién has quedado hoy?**

**-Con nadie, Naruto… -**Se bajaron del tranvía en el centro y emprendieron camino del club en el que trabajaban las chicas.

**-Entonces…te has arreglado para sorprender a alguien… -**Sasuke giró su cara en dirección a la fachada del edificio por el que pasaban. **–Tu te has arreglado así para Sakura… -**Le dio unos pequeños codazos en las costillas provocando un gruñido por parte del moreno.

Llegaron a la puerta del club y una vez pagada la entrada, entraron en el local encontrando una decoración distinta al sábado pasado. Las altas ventanas que poseía el local tenían rejas a modo de cárcel. Las cuatro gogoteras de la pista estaban tapadas con una tela negra y las luces cercanas estaban completamente apagadas. Fueron hacia la barra del fondo, la más despejada, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de algo.

**-Dobe, ¿me quieres decir por qué solo hay tíos vestidos de policías? –**Vieron como las chicas se agolpaban en las barras intentando tocar a los chicos-pólis.

**-No lo se, Hinata me dijo que iba a haber un espectáculo. –**Miraba a todos los lados para ver aunque fuera una chica para preguntarle por la Hyuga.

**-¿Nos invitó a un espectáculo de chicos? –**Volvió a preguntar con más confusión que antes.

**-¡Ah, venga ya! –**Al parecer se dio cuenta de algo. Los dos chicos se apoyaron en una de las vallas que separaban la barra del fondo del local, dejándola a sus espaldas. Sasuke miró al rubio, algo andaba mal, ya que su cara era un total poema. **–No he podido conseguir nada con Hinata hasta ahora porque…¿piensa qué soy gay? –**Sasuke iba a responder con unos de sus comentarios para molestar al rubio, pero en ese momento las luces del local se apagaron a la vez que se encendieron otras en los bordes de las gogoteras, iluminándolas desde abajo.

Comenzó a sonar "sexyback" y la primera sabana negra cayó al suelo dejando ver a Hinata. A Naruto casi se le salen los ojos de sitio. La morena estaba quieta en una posición mientras esperaba a que las demás sabanas desapareciesen. Levaba una camiseta larga negra, demasiado ajustada, con un hombro caído y unos pantalones de vinilo negro, los cuales se ajustaban a sus piernas, acababan dentro de unos botines de cuero negro. Tenía el pelo suelo y despeinado dándole rebeldía a su presencia, llevaba pintada la franja de los ojos de negro, a modo de antifaz. Naruto sintió una molestia en su entrepierna.

Sasuke miró al rubio y pudo verlo babeando totalmente por la chica. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, que apenas se oyó por los golpes que hacía la música en ese momento.

**-Hey, toma… -**Le dio un paquete de pañuelos, el otro le regaló una mirada de duda mientras los inspeccionaba. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza hacia Naruto para que lo oyese con claridad**. –Es para…cuando te corras. –**El moreno dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa burlona ante el sonrojo de Naruto.

**-Coge unos cuantos para ti… -**Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la gogotera que había enfrente de Hinata. Al moreno se le cayó el paquete de pañuelos que le había devuelto el rubio.

Las sábanas negras de las demás gogoteras ya se habían sido retiradas y justo se había caído la última dejando ver a una pelirrosa de infarto. Sasuke se separó de la valla mientras admiraba a la diosa griega que tenía a unos metros de él. Iba vestida de forma similar a las demás chicas, pero con ropa diferente.

**-Dios… -**Soltó el moreno inconscientemente.

**-Luego me negaras que no te gusta Sakura… -**Oyó la voz del rubio el su oído, pero decidió hacerle caso omiso. Tenía mejor vistas que atender.

Llevaba una camiseta de red negra dejando ver un bikini negro debajo, a juego llevaba un mini short ajustando negro y unas botas de cuero que llegaban hasta medio muslo. Como las demás chicas, llevaba pintada la franja de los ojos de negro y el pelo lo llevaba liso con las puntas onduladas.

La canción empezó y las chicas comenzaron a moverse sensualmente al ritmo de ella. Los tipos más babosos del local empezaron a agolparse al pie de las jaulas donde bailaban, pero las luces, colocadas estratégicamente, les impedían ver con claridad lo cual los mantenía alejados a una distancia prudencial.

A mitad de la canción las chicas salieron de las jaulas ayudadas por el "policía" que las protegía contra babosos. Vieron como las otras dos chicas, las más alejadas, se iban a la otra parte de la pista a bailar con dos tipos, mientras las dos chicas que conocían se acercaban a ellos. La primera en llegar fue la morena, quien agarró al rubio y se puso a bailar para él, Sasuke le pasó los pañuelos por delante de la cara y se los metió en el bolsillo mientras se reía de él. Entonces sintió una mano en su pecho, y vio a Sakura enfrente de él, la cual empezaba a moverse sensualmente.

**-Lo siento por la situación… -**Le susurró cuando se acercó a su oído, este la miró con duda. Sasuke no se movía ni la tocaba, solo se limitaba a verla como se movía para él, al contrario que el rubio, el cual aprovechaba para agarrar fuerte a la morena. **–Nuestro jefe nos manda bailar con alguien… -**Hizo otra movimiento mientras recorría con sus finas monos el formado pecho del moreno. **-…y no quiero bailar con un baboso de esos. –**Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con sus ojos profundos y negros, le regaló una tierna sonrisa que le hizo estremecerse por completo.

**-Tranquila…no pasa nada. –**Le susurró, esta vez él, en su oído. Vio como la pelirrosa se daba la vuelta de espaldas a él y bajaba mientras se acariciaba las piernas, el moreno miró hacia abajo al notar que la pelirrosa había puesto sus manos en las caderas de ella. Desvió la mirada hacia la derecha al notar como pantalón empezaba a apretar, intentó tranquilizarse para que la chica no lo notara, pero sus movimientos no ayudaban mucho.

Pudo ver a un señor mayor de pelo largo blanco mirándolos fijamente desde la oscuridad de una esquina. Supuso que sería el jefe del local, tenía cara de enfado.

**-Es mi jefe… -**Le informó la chica una vez que se volteó hacia el moreno. **–Por favor finge que te gusta, sino me mandara a bailar con uno de esos y no tengo ganas de que me manoseen. –**Hizo un gesto hacia la pista y pudo ver a los babosos agolpados. Pudo ver la cara de suplica de la chica y no dudó en concederle la petición.

Subió sus manos por la espalda de la chica mientras acortaba la distancia que había mantenido Sakura en todo momento, para no molestar más de la cuenta. La chica miró de reojo hacia la esquina del local a la vez que subía los brazos hacia el cuello del Uchiha. El mayor le hizo un gesto de aprobación y ella siguió con su baile hasta que la música poco a poco se fue mezclando con otra con más ritmo, las luces se hicieron más intensas. Los babosos se volvieron a agolpar en las jaulas una vez que otras chicas las ocuparon, también iban vestidas de negro, pero no eran tan buenas como las otras cuatro.

**-Siento lo de antes… -**Se disculpó Sakura avergonzada por lo que le había hecho pasar al moreno.

**-Tranquila, para eso están los amigos…para ayudar. –**La miró de reojo mientras caminaban en busca de los otros dos amigos.

**-No me refería a eso, aunque también siento el mal trago que te hice pasar. –**Sasuke la volvió a mirar de reojo, todavía le quedaban secuelas del baile y verla vestida de esa manera solo empeoraría las cosas. Sakura se empezó a poner nerviosa. **–Bueno…en el baile noté que, en…tu pantalón… -**Dejó la frase sin acabar, supuso que el moreno sabía a lo que se refería. El moreno se quiso morir de vergüenza.

**-Ah, eso…es una…cosa normal, supongo. -**¿A quién no le pasaría eso teniendo a una mujer así enfrente? ¿Y si para colmo, te baila de esa manera? Era lógico… ¿no?

Siguieron caminando hasta detenerse justo donde empezaban los sofás, la "zona oscura". La volvió a mirar de reojo chocando con su mirada…¿Entrar o no entrar? Si entraban, seguro que pasaría lo que pasa en una zona cómoda, oscura y que toda la gente de alrededor le importa poco lo que hagas, pero no estaba seguro de si la chica quería que pasara "eso" en ese lugar…sinceramente, no estaba seguro de si la chica quería que pasara "eso". Entre sus pensamientos frustrados, que eran como golpes para su cerebro, pudo divisar en un sofá apartado a su amigo junto con una morena que conocía poco, pero la cuestión era que la conocía.

**-¿Aquellos de allí no son…? –**Preguntó mientras veía asentir a Sasuke. Sakura puso su mejor cara de confusión ante lo que veía. **-¿Pero qué…hacen?**

**-Enseñarle que no es gay. –**La chica lo miró directamente, y el imitó a la chica, observándola otra vez con ese modelito. Otro pensamiento frustrado, y otro golpe cerebral. **–Cosas de Naruto… -**restó importancia al asunto.

**-Bueno me voy a cambiar, mientras esos dos terminan. –**Soltó una carcajada mientras desaparecía por una puerta cercana. Se fue a una barra cercana para hacer más amena la espera mientras tomaba un martini.

Se hundió en sus pensamientos recordando a Sakura. De la noche a la mañana por un pequeño accidente, esa chica pasó a formar parte de su vida como ninguna otra lo había hecho antes. Y no estaba seguro de si quería apartarla de ella, como tampoco estaba seguro por lo que sentía por esa chica de cabello rosa.

Como si la hubiese invocado, la chica apareció a su lado con otra ropa diferente, un poco más tapada que la de antes, pero que se podía fantasear libremente con ella.

**-¿Vamos a ver si esos terminaron de comerse mutuamente? Es que se supone que tengo que volver a casa con Hinata…si sigue entera claro. –**Soltó una carcajada que fue camuflada por la música del local.

**-Si quieres te acompaño yo…así no los molestamos. –**No era una insinuación, no. Estaba seguro de que si los molestaban, Naruto con la mente "sobrehumana" que poseía planearía la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que se conoce en el mundo.

**-¿No te importa? –**Sasuke negó lentamente y ambos salieron del local.

*******

**-Bueno pues…gracias por acompañarme. –**Se subió al pequeño escalón que había en el portal del edificio y miró a Sasuke.

**-No hay de qué… -**¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Había visto miles de películas en las que cuando el chico acompañaba a la chica, este la besaba y todo el mundo era feliz cuando entraban al cuarto de la chica. Miró a Sakura fijamente intentando captar alguna seña que le impidiera acercarse a ella, pero su voz lo interrumpió.

**-Eh…Sasuke, ¿podrías subir un momento? Tengo que comentarte algo importante. -**¿Algo importante? ¿A caso este era momento para hablar? Vio a la chica mirándolo con una ceja alzada esperando una respuesta, entonces todos sus esquemas se vinieron abajo.

Después de entrar al ascensor y subir en un incómodo silencio, entraron en el apartamento de la chica. Sasuke vio a Yuki en una esquina del gran salón mientras Sakura fue hacia ella para acariciarla.

**-Bueno y ¿de qué quieres hablar? –**Decidió romper el silencio que les había acompañado desde el portal.

**-Es sobre Yuki…te he estado llamando estos días por la tarde, pero no contestabas… -**Ahora que se daba cuenta…no había mirado su móvil en toda la semana, ya que entre las clases de la mañana y los ensayos de la tarde había pasado completamente de él. **–Es que hay un pequeño problema…Yuki esta embarazada.**

*******

Casi se tiró sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras oía los tonos a través del teléfono, al rato oyó una ronca voz bastante conocida.

**-Me debes un paquete de pañuelos… -**Le dijo a modo de saludo.

_**-Ah…eres tu… ¿querías algo? –**_Su voz era soñolienta.

**-Que saludo más efusivo… -**Susurró Sasuke. **-¿Qué tal ayer con Hinata? Te vimos bastante ocupado en los sofás…**

_**-¿Solo me llamas para ver que tal me ha ido con Hinata? –**_Se notaba a leguas que lo había despertado, sintió una voz aguda por detrás preguntando quien era.

**-No, quería probar si iba bien el teléfono que me han instalado en casa. –**Le explicó. **–¿Bueno esta tarde vas a venir a enseñarme esa canción que decías o estas demasiado cansado de esta noche?**

_**-Si esta tarde voy, adiós. –**_Seguía con la voz ronca de recién levantado.

**-Adiós…y acuérdate de los pañuelos. –**Le dijo con voz burlona, sintió al rubio replicarle, pero decidió cortar la llamada.

Fue hacia la despensa de la cocina y sacó un kit completo de limpieza. Suspiró con cansancio y fue con la escoba al salón. Tendría una fantástica mañana de limpieza y todo por la acordada visita de Sakura, para dejar a Yuki en casa del moreno para que estuviera junto a Kuro, como habían planeado la noche pasada.

_**-Todo sea por tenerla cerca…-**_ pensó mientras apartaba el sofá para limpiar debajo de este.


	5. Primer roce y una separacion

Ya había terminado de limpiar toda su casa, y ahora se encontraba tirado en su cómodo sofá. Estaba lleno de polvo y suciedad, necesitaba una ducha urgente.

Se estaba quedando casi dormido cuando escucho el timbre sonar una vez. Supuso que era Sakura.

¡Genial! Ahora lo vería todo sucio y sudado, una buena recepción para alguien invitado a su casa.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, como si ese hecho fuese a quitarle la suciedad del cuerpo. Vio a Naruto apoyado en la pared del timbre, casi se caía del sueño.

**- Hey… -**Pronunció a modo de saludo mientras alzaba la cabeza para volver a dejarla caer. Su estado era lamentable.

**-Vivan las ojeras mañaneras… -**Respondió con una efusividad fingida**. –Anda pasa…te daré un café bien cargado.**

**-Espera…tengo un regalo para ti. –**Hizo un gesto con el pulgar señalando la calle detrás de sí. Se ladeó para ver detrás del rubio, que en ese momento ocupaba toda la puerta, y vio un camión de mudanzas aparcado delante de su valla.

Miró a Naruto esperando una respuesta razonable. ¿Quién regalaba un camión de mudanzas? Claramente Naruto pensaba en una frecuencia diferente a la de la gente normal.

**-Que bonito…¿qué es para ponerlo de centro en la mesa de la cocina? –**Preguntó sin entender aún, el rubio solo atinó a bostezar.

**-Serás teme…tu regalo esta dentro. –**Con un sutil empujón le hizo a un lado y se adentro en la casa dirección al sofá. **–Por cierto, das asco…**

Rodó los ojos ante el comentario. Sin duda alguna cuando el rubio tenia sueño era una persona completamente diferente.

Vio a un chico de su edad salir con del camión y acercarse a él.

**-¿Me firma aquí por favor? –**Le entró una pequeña carpeta con un par de papeles pegados. Firmó el de arriba y el chico le entregó el segundo papel. **–Tenga, el resguardo. Ahora le sacaremos su pedido. –**El chico se retiró y un segundo hombre, más mayor, abrió las puertas traseras.

Se fue al salón en busca del Uzumaki y lo encontró tirado en su sofá cambiando los canales de la televisión. Parecía que se estaba recuperando de su sueño.

**-¿Se puede saber que me has traído? –**Agarró las piernas de Naruto y las tiró hacia el suelo, logrando que este quedara sentado. Se sentó en la otra punta del sofá cuando sintió unos golpes en el cristal de la ventana que tenía en sus espaldas.

**-Perdone, ¿puede abrir la ventana? Es que no cabe por la puerta. –**Se apresuró a abrir los cristales y correr las cortinas para mayor amplitud. Los chicos, tras unos pesados movimientos ayudados por los otros dos, consiguieron meter en el salón un gran piano de cola negro brillante. Tras pagar a los dos trabajadores, volvió al salón. **-¿Has traído el piano de mi madre aquí?**

**-¡¡Sorpresa!! –**Gritó emocionado el rubio totalmente recuperado.

**-Ah…qué este era mi regalo…regalo que he tenido que pagar, por cierto. -**Se había sentado enfrente del piano, el cual lo había visto crecer. Abrió la tapa de las teclas con lentitud y las acarició suavemente. Le traía muy buenos recuerdos de su madre tocándole nanas para dormir.

**-A tu madre le pareció buena idea que lo tuvieras aquí y más cuando ya sabe que vas a tocar en la gala, así podrás ensayar cuando quieras. –**Se apoyó en el piano quedando enfrente de Sasuke. Este tocaba notas sueltas.

**-Por cierto…¿qué tal pasaste la noche? –**Había dejado y tocar y miraba fijamente al rubio. Este se puso nervioso y se separó del piano.

**-Eh…pues… -**Alguien llamó al timbre**. –Es Sakura, ¿le vas a abrir con esas pintas? –**Se había acercado a la ventana por la que pudo ver a la pelirrosa. El moreno se levanto rápidamente y se fue desvistiendo mientras iba hacia el baño.

**-Ábrele tu y dile que me estoy duchando…-**Hablaba mientras corría como loco. **–Ahora mismo salgo. –**Se sintió por el pasillo seguido de un suave portazo.

**-¡Hola Sakura! –**La pelirrosa se sorprendió de ver allí a Naruto. **–Pasa, Sasuke se esta duchando…ahora sale.**

**-Hola…que sorpresa verte aquí. –**Le regaló una de sus famosas sonrisas. **–Voy a dejar a Yuki en el jardín y vuelvo…¿vale? –**Naruto asintió levemente y volvió al sofá a ver la televisión.

**-¿Dónde está? –**Sasuke había vuelto velozmente al salón. Su pelo estaba bastante húmedo, mojando gran parte del cuello de la azul camisa que llevaba puesta.

**-La he echado… -**Respondió simplemente el rubio alzando los hombros. Vio como al moreno se le desencajaba la cara provocando una sonora carcajada por parte de Naruto. **–Esta en el jardín…fue a dejar a su perra junto a Kuro.**

**-Serás dobe…bueno venga vete ya. –**Levantó a Naruto del sofá y lo llevó a empujones hasta la puerta.

**-Os dejare solos para que tengáis más….intimidad. –**Le dijo pícaro, a lo que Sasuke abrió la puerta y lo echo fuera.

El Uchiha corrió hasta el porche trasero de su casa, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina y vio a Sakura agachada acariciando a los dos animales. Se enterneció con semejante imagen.

Con paso veloz llegó junto a ella provocando que diera un pequeño brinco.

**-Vaya…si que eres rápido. –**Se levantó y se quedó frente a él. **–Yo suelo tardar una hora mínimo. –**Sasuke sonrió por su comentario.

**-¿Has ido al veterinario? –**preguntó mirando a la perra y notando una abultada barriga.

**-Sí, me dijo que todo iba muy bien…y que no hacía falta que ayudáramos en el parto ni nada, que ella sola los tendría. –**Le explicó. **–Además teniendo a Kuro con ella será mucho más fácil.**

**-Pues ahora solo toca esperar… -**Habían entrado a la cocina tras dejar a los perros juntos. –Ten por si algún día quieres venir a verla y yo no estoy. **–Le dio un juego de llaves. –**Vio como Sakura abría la boca para replicar, pero la cerró al ver la suplicante mirada del moreno.

**-Gracias…¡¿tienes un piano?! –**Preguntó entusiasmada cuando pasaron frente a la puerta del salón.

**-Si, es de mi madre…lo han traído esta misma mañana. –**Le explicó mientras la veía bordearlo acariciándolo suavemente. **-¿Sabes tocar?**

**-No...de pequeña mi abuelo me sentaba en sus piernas mientras el tocaba. –**Se sentó en el banquito que había frente al piano delicadamente, como si se fuera a romper. **–Mi favorita era claro de luna…desde que murió no la he vuelto a escuchar tocada por alguien. –**Sasuke decidió no hablar para no fastidiar ese momento.

En silencio salieron al pasillo para ir a la puerta principal, pero Sakura se quedó quieta en medio del corredor. Sasuke se volteó quedando frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Tras breves segundo, los cuales les parecieron horas, El moreno paseó sus ojos desde los verdes de ella hacía sus finos y rosados labio recubiertos por una brillante gloss, dándoles un toque más apetecible.

Sakura se pegó a la pared mientras se fijaba en Sasuke. Sin saber por qué lo veía más atractivo que nunca….pelo mojado revuelto, camisa desarreglada dejando ver parte de sus pectorales, pantalón ajustado, sin llegar a lo exagerado, marcando lo necesario…sin duda era un Adonis.

El moreno se empezó a acercar lentamente hasta quedar a unos milímetros de la chica. Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento del chico chocar contra sus labios, pero los volvió a abrir, encontrándose con los oscuros del chico, cuando sintió una mano en su cintura.

Sus labios se rozaban suavemente sin llegar a profundizar el beso, pero un ladrido de un perro los separó de inmediato, como si sus cuerpos quemasen.

**-Será…mejor que…me vaya. –**Habló la chica con la mirada baja. Tras un breve _"adiós"_ salió velozmente de la casa.

_**-**_**Mierda…**_** -**_Se relamió los labios quitando todo rastro de labial y__fue rápidamente al teléfono de la cocina, tras un breve silencio que era roto por los tonos de la llamada, se oyó una voz al otro lado.

_**-¿Qué quieres, teme?**_

**-Naruto…tengo un problema…**

*******

**-¿Qué estuviste apunto de hacer…qué? –**Preguntó incrédula una morena.

**-Estuve a punto de besar a Sasuke… -**Dijo con cara de preocupación mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

**-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? El chico se ve bastante bien… -**Le dijo su primo. Siempre con sus comentarios de ayuda.

**-Yo…yo… -**Las tres personas que se encontraban sentadas enfrente de ella la miraron con duda. **–Yo ni siquiera se si le gusto…¿y si fastidio la amistad por un estúpido beso?**

**-Sakura, quien no arriesga no gana… -**Esta vez habló una castaña con rasgos chinos.

**-Ya, Tenten, pero…¿y si pierdo? –**Daba vueltas por el salón llegando a marear a los allí presentes.

**-Tenten tiene razón…tienes que arriesgarte si no…siempre te quedarás con la intriga de lo que pudo haber pasado. –**Sakura se paró frente a los tres jóvenes y suspiró decidida.

**-Esta bien…lo intentaré, pero a mi ritmo…sin presiones. –**Miró a su compañera de piso y a la castaña.

**-Sin presiones. –**Afirmó la morena y la castaña asintió levemente.

**-Sai… -**El aludido giró la cabeza nervioso ante las tres miradas dirigidas hacia él.

**-Valeee…esta bien, yo no haré nada. –**Le juró.

**-Bien…eso espero. –**Suspiró con miedo.

*******

**-Vale…¿qué te pasa? –**Preguntó Naruto mientras veía el nerviosismo de Sasuke en su cara.

**-Me…me gusta Sakura. –**Susurró, pero fue perfectamente escuchado por el rubio.

**-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? –**Se alegró el rubio. **-¿Y donde esta el problema?**

**-Que he estado a punto de besarla…**

**-¡¿Qué?! Eso es genial… -**Le dio un par de palmadas, pero vio la cara de desesperación del moreno. **-…¿o no es genial?**

**-No se…no se estoy hecho un lío.**

**-Bueno, lo que tenemos claro es que te gusta…así que te vas a declarar en la gala y haber lo que pasa… -**Le animó Naruto.

**-Si…haber lo que pasa…**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas las cuales dieron paso a un nuevo mes. Desde el día del "accidente" no se volvieron a ver, pero Sasuke tenía constancia de que Sakura aprovechaba cuando el no estaba en casa para pasar a ver a los animales, ya que le dejaba notas indicándole que había pasado de visita. Las notas eran cortas y simples sin decir nada mas que lo necesario, como un telegrama.

Tenía clara una cosa…le estaba evitando. Pero no podría alargar su encuentro por mucho tiempo ya que se enteró de que ella también actuaría en la gala…en la gala de esta noche. Solo eran cuestión de horas para verse, solo había un pequeño problema.

Él actuaba a las ocho como apertura de la gala y las chicas no tenían que estar presentes hasta las diez para su actuación…

…pero el encontraría la solución para que fuera a su actuación.

*******

**-¡Saku, ha sonado tu móvil! –**Gritó la morena desde la planta de abajo, estaba sentada en el sofá mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies de un color perla, parecido a sus ojos.

**-Un mensaje… -**Dijo cuando alcanzó el móvil sobre la barra de la cocina, tenía toda la cabeza llena de rulos esperando a que se le secara el pelo. **–Es de Sasuke… -**Le pasó el teléfono a Hinata después de leerlo.

_Se que no hemos hablado mucho_

_últimamente, pero necesito que estés_

_hoy a las ocho en la gala…por favor._

_Besos, Sasuke._

Hinata miró fijamente a Sakura y la vio esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella.

**-Venga a que esperas…prepárate que van a dar las siete. –**Gritó la morena mientras se ponía en movimiento. Sakura sonrió emocionada y subió las escaleras tras ella.

Después de tres cuarto de hora la morena estaba en el salón esperando impaciente. Lucía un bonito vestido largo color azul marino brillante con detalles en plata a juego con unas finas sandalias y maquillaje del mismo tono.

**-Hinata vete yendo para coger sitio. –**Gritó Sakura desde el baño.

**-Vale, pero no te olvides de la acreditación si no, no podrás pasar. –**Le recordó antes de salir por la puerta.

**-Mierda donde la he metido… -**Susurraba mientras ponía patas arriba su habitación. **–No voy a llegar a tiempo.**

*******

El mayor de los Uchiha acababa de terminar la presentación inicial dando paso al grupo de Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y Sasuke, los cuales ya estaban situados frente a los instrumentos listos para empezar.

**-No ha venido… -**Susurró el moreno al rubio que estaba junto al piano.

**-Lo siento Sasuke… -**Miró con lastima el asiento que había vacío junto a la morena de ojos perlas.

**-Ya da igual…terminemos con esto de una vez… -**Dijo con frialdad mientras se acomodaba frente al piano que había en el escenario.

Las luces del auditorio se apagaron quedando alumbradas las cuatro figuras que había encima del escenario, empezando a oírse el piano en todo el lugar…

_-Sakura donde estas…_


	6. Te lo digo cantando

La gente allí presente observaba expectante a los cuatro chicos sobre el escenario. Muy bien vestidos acorde con la ocasión.

Pero faltaba alguien…alguien que no se había atrevido a presentar. Desde el momento en que vio como se cerraban las grandes puertas de madera al final del lago pasillo entre los asientos, supo que había perdido toda posibilidad con ella.

Otra cabeza situada cerca del escenario, pensaba de forma similar, pero a la vez diferente. Ella no había sido capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos…siempre con sus estúpidos temores al rechazo. Estaba enfadada. Sí, muy enfadada. Había conseguido librarse de ella, con una excusa barata…_**"**__Hinata vete yendo para coger sitio"_…y todo, para poder salir huyendo.

Desde el escenario alcanzaba a ver las primeras filas, los focos dirigidos hacia ellos le impedía ver más allá, salvo la dichosa puerta, que quedaba como la boca de una cueva…oscura entre dos focos. Haciéndola más inalcanzable que nunca.

Podía ver a su madre junto a su padre en la fila de sillones del lado izquierdo, su madre le sonreía como solo ella solía hacerlo, por un momento pudo ver la sonrisa de otra persona…la sonrisa de _ella_.

Suspiró con nostalgia mientras miraba las teclas del piano, y tras la señal de sus otros compañeros empezó a tocar una suave melodía junto con golpes acompasados producidos por la batería de Neji, tras una breve introducción se unió Shikamaru con la guitarra acústica y su perezosa –aún así cantando- voz.

("Aquí estoy yo" – Luis Fonsi. .com/watch?v=WAVK_lofFeA )

[Shikamaru]:

_**Aquí estoy yo**__**  
**__**para hacerte reír una vez mas**__**  
**__**confía en mi deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras…**_

Posó su mirada en una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verde oliva, sentada en las primeras filas, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban con sencillez por las cuerdas. Ambos mostraron una sonrisa de complicidad.

[Neji]:

_**Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios**__**  
**__**es para ti puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar…**_

El ojiperla cantó seguido del castaño, desde detrás de su batería que se hallaba entre las butacas altas donde estaban sentados Shikamaru –a su izquierda- y Naruto –a su derecha-. Mientras al lado de la rubia, Tenten, miraba emocionada a su novio, nunca lo había escuchado cantar. Su voz era profunda, pero a la vez aterciopelada.

[Naruto]:

_**Le pido al sol… que una estrella azul**__**  
**__**viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz…**_

El rubio estaba al lado del piano, con su mirada clavada en Hinata, la cual tenía en los ojos lagrimas…por la canción que le estaban dedicando los chicos.

**o*o*o*o***

**-Por favor…le estoy diciendo que tengo que entrar ahí… -**Señaló la puerta que había junto al mostrador del guardia. **-…necesito entrar ahí. –**Se hincó desesperada sobre el mostrador, quedando a pocos centímetros de la cara del guardia.

**-Le vuelvo a repetir que sin acreditación no le puedo dejar pasar. –**La chica volcó sobre el mostrador todas las cosas que se encontraba en su pequeño bolso, dorado, de mano.

**-Si tengo acreditación, pero no se donde la he metido…¿lo ve? –**Señaló sus pertenecías mientras las revolvía desesperada. En ese momento sintió una voz vaga cantando, ahuecada por la gran puerta de madera.

**-Lo siento señorita…me es imposible dejarla pasar. –**Dijo con nostalgia el guardia al ver la cara de la chica. Recogió sus cosas con rapidez y se volteó con dirección a la salida, en ese momento la voz cambió por una más profunda…la voz de Neji.

**-¿Sakura? –**Oyó que la llamaban a sus espaldas, se volteó como si su vida dependiese de ello.

**-Itachi…¡Itachi! –**Se alegró de reconocerlo. **–He perdido la acreditación, y no me deja entrar… -**Habló señalando al guardia quien hizo un gesto de nerviosismo.

**-La señorita esta invitada a la gala… -**Se acercó rápidamente a él y el guardia hizo una reverencia de disculpa. **–Bueno te dejo que tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos, entra por aquí, ¿si? –**La dejó delante de la gran puerta de madera oscura, sintió la voz de Naruto.

Su estado de nerviosismo se elevó asta alturas insospechadas cuando sintió la fría manilla entré sus dedos. Suspiró tratando de calmarse y la giró abriéndola con suavidad sintió como la música se intensifico a la vez que una penetrante mirada se posaba sobre ella.

[Sasuke]:

_**Aquí estoy yo**__**  
**__**abriéndote mi corazón**__**  
**__**llenando tu falta de amor**__**  
**__**cerrándole el paso al dolor**__**  
**__**no temas yo te cuidare**__**  
**__**solo acéptame…**_

Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su cara cuando la vio entrar por el oscuro hueco de los focos. Pudo ver algo brillar en su mejilla, deslizándose lentamente hasta formar parte de la alfombra roja que cubría el pasillo central. Estaba llorando. El por qué…no lo sabía ni le importaba, solo sabía que ella estaba allí y eso le bastaba.

[Shikamaru]:

_**Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…**__**  
**__**y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad**__**  
**__**serán de verdad…**_

[Neji]:

_**Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento**__**  
**__**y te enseñe a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir**__**  
**__**los abrazos que des...**_

Las miradas se volvieron a centrar en los chicos del escenario, mientras algunos cuchicheos se formaban por el auditorio sobre la recién llegada. Mientras, Sakura, avanzaba por el pasillo perdida en los ojos del chico, quien la miraba fijamente.

[Sasuke]:

_**Le pido a dios**__**  
**__**un toque de inspiración**__**  
**__**para decir**__**  
**__**lo que tú esperas oír de mi…**_

Vio como Hinata agarraba de un brazo a Sakura al llegar a su lado, y como de un gracioso jalón la dejó sentada en el hueco que estaba junto a ella. La miró por unos instantes en el que ambas se sonrieron con aprobación y volvió la vista hacia _él_.

[Todos]:

_**Aquí estoy yo**__**  
**__**abriéndote mi corazón**__**  
**__**llenando tu falta de amor**__**  
**__**cerrándole el paso al dolor**__**  
**__**no temas yo te cuidare**__**  
**__**solo acéptame…**_

[Naruto]:

_**Dame tus alas mas voy a curar…**_

[Sasuke]:

…_**y de mi mano te invito a volar…**_

Tras un breve agudo de Sasuke todo el auditorio estalló en aplausos mezclándose con las voces de los chicos. Sakura lloraba silenciosamente ante lo que le estaba declarando el chico.

[Todos]:

_**Aquí estoy yo (aquí estoy yo)**__**  
**__**abriéndote mi corazón (mi corazón)**__**  
**__**llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)**__**  
**__**cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)**_

_**no temas yo te cuidare (te cuidare)**_

[Sasuke]:

_**Siempre te amare…**_

Los chicos terminaron de cantar y se levantaron para ponerse en fila mientras todo el auditorio se ponía en pie emocionado. Miraron a las chicas quienes lloraban a mares aplaudiendo emocionadas ante la confesión. Se lo recordarían toda la vida.

Tras los aplausos los chicos fueron detrás del piano en el que había tocado Sasuke y sacaron dos guitarras y un bajo, por otro lado Neji arrastraba la batería con ayuda de un técnico para alejarla un poco más del borde quedando en un segundo plano junto a Shikamaru con el bajo. Otros tres técnicos se llevaron el piano hacia un lateral, quedando oculto entre los telones y situaron dos micrófonos en la delantera del escenario con Naruto y Sasuke –con una guitarra cada uno- tras ellos.

Tras un breve respiro de colocación otra melodía completamente diferente inundó el lugar. Los niños del orfanato, sentados en las primeras filas de la zona derecha, se emocionaron ante el nuevo sonido. Naruto empezó a cantar junto con el sonido de los instrumentos.

("Paranoid" – Jonas Brothers. .com/watch?v=ONI9TzHUD0A )

[Naruto]:

_**I make the most of all the stress**____**  
**__**I try to live without regret**____**  
**__**But I'm about to break a sweat**____**  
**__**I'm freaking out**____**  
**__**It's like a poison in my brain**____**  
**__**It's like a fog that blurs the scene**____**  
**__**It's like a vine you can't untamed**____**  
**__**Oh I'm freaking out**____**  
**__**Everytime I turn around**____**  
**__**Something don't feel right**__**.**_

[Sasuke]:

_**I might be paranoid**__**...**____**  
**_

[Naruto]:

_**I'm boarding the lines**____**  
**__**Cause they just might split**____**  
**_

[Sasuke]:

_**Can someone stop the noise?**____**  
**_

[Naruto]:

_**I don't know what it is**____**  
**__**But it just don't fit**____**  
**_

[Sasuke]:

_**I'm paranoid**____**  
**__**Yeah**__**!**_

_**I take the next stairway steps**____**  
**__**To get some air into my chest**____**  
**__**Can't hear the thoughts inside my head**____**  
**__**I'm still freaking out**____**  
**__**That's why my ex is still my ex**____**  
**__**I never trust a word she says**____**  
**__**I'm running all the background checks**___

_**And she's freaking out**____**  
**__**Everytime i turn around something's just not right...**_

_**Might be paranoid…**_

[Naruto]:

_**I'm boarding the lines cause they just might split**_

[Sasuke]:

_**Can someone stop the noise?**_

[Naruto]:

_**I don't know what it is**____**  
**__**But it just don't fit**_

[Sasuke]:

_**Consider me destroyed**_

[Naruto]:

_**Cause I don't know how to act cause i lost my head**_

[Sasuke]:

_**I must be paranoid**_

[Naruto]:

_**I never thought it would come to this**_

[Sasuke]:

_**I'm paranoid**_

[Naruto]:

_**Stuck in the room**____**  
**__**Were staring faces**____**  
**__**ohh**____**  
**__**I'm caught in a nightmare**____**  
**__**I cant wake up**____**  
**__**If you hear my cry...**_

[Sasuke]:

_**...**__**running threw her streets**_

[Naruto]:

_**I'm about to freak**_

[Sasuke]:

_**Come and rescue me**_

Hubo una cadencia en la música y el auditorio volvió a estallar en aplausos.

[Sasuke]:

_**She might be paranoid**____**  
**__**Yeah**__**!**_

[Naruto]:

_**I'm boarding the lines cause they just might split**_

[Sasuke]:

_**Can someone stop the noise?**_

[Naruto]:

_**I don't know what it is**____**  
**__**But it just don't fit**_

[Sasuke]:

_**Consider me destroyed**_

[Naruto]:

_**I **__**don't know how to act cause I lost**____**  
**__**cause I lost my head**___

[Sasuke]:

_**I must be paranoid**___

[Naruto]:

_**I never thought it would come to this**____**  
**_

[Sasuke]:

_**I'm paranoid**__**...**_

Los chicos se retiraron rápidamente del escenario al acabar. No les gustaba ser el centro de atención, a excepción del rubio, el cual se llevaron prácticamente a rastras del escenario. Mientras se dirigían a sus asientos –situados detrás de las chicas- escucharon al hermano de Sasuke anunciar a otro grupo, no conocido.

Salieron por un lado del escenario y por el pasillo central llegaron a sus asientos, pero las chicas no estaban. Todos se preguntaban silenciosamente donde estaban, pero ninguno hallaba respuesta alguna, hasta que el escenario volvió a encenderse, iluminando a cuatro chicas espectaculares.

Hinata estaba sentada detrás de la batería usada anteriormente a la izquierda del escenario. Se había cambiado y llevaba un con junto de una sola pieza de camiseta sin tirante y pantalón, de tela azul marino brillante. A su lado sentada en un taburete alto estaba Temari con un violín, llevaba un vestido largo color marrón, era flojo marcando poco su esbelta figura. Tenten estaba a la derecha del escenario sentada frente al piano con un vestido largo de mangas largas holgadas. Y junto a ella y en el centro del escenario estaba Sakura sentada frete a un micrófono, traía puerto un vestido largo el cual empezaba siendo un corpiño rosa con detalles en negro y a la altura de la cintura se abría como si de un tutú largo se tratase.

Sencillamente se veían hermosas. Todos los chicos del lugar empezaron a aplaudirlas frenéticamente, lo que provocó cierto grado de enfado de los cuatro músicos.

Hubo un silencio en el lugar, que fue roto por el piano que manejaba Tenten. Los chicos las miraban emocionados…

_-Va por ti…Sasuke… -_Cerró los ojos y se acercó el micro a la boca para empezar a cantar…


	7. ¡A conquistar se ha dicho!

Tenten empezó a deslizar sus dedos por las teclear creando una melodía suave y lenta, tras unos segundos se unió a ella Temari con un sonido de violín casi perceptible. Sakura comenzó a cantar con los ojos cerrado, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, en especial a él.

("Hurt" – Christina Aguilera. .com/watch?v=lbcltLf2VHo )

[Sakura]:

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**__**  
**__**He told me how proud you were, but I walked away**__**  
**__**If only I knew what I know today**__**  
**__**Ooh, ooh**__****_

_**I would hold you in my arms**__**  
**__**I would take the pain away**__**  
**__**Thank you for all you've done**__**  
**__**Forgive all your mistakes**__**  
**__**There's nothing I wouldn't do**__**  
**__**To hear your voice again**__**  
**__**Sometimes I wanna call you**__**  
**__**But I know you won't be there**__****_

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**__**  
**__**For everything I just couldn't do**__**  
**__**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**__****_

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**__**  
**__**Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss**__**  
**__**And it's so hard to say goodbye**__**  
**__**When it comes to this, oooh**__****_

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**__**  
**__**Would you help me understand?**__**  
**__**Are you looking down upon me?**__**  
**__**Are you proud of who I am?**_

Todo el mundo allí presente la miraba atónito, y algunos de los "viejos estirados" felicitaban en silencio a Itachi por su buena elección para los cantantes de la gala.

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**__**  
**__**To have just one more chance**__**  
**__**To look into your eyes**__**  
**__**And see you looking back**__****_

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**__**  
**__**For everything I just couldn't do**__**  
**__**And I've hurt myself, ohh**_

La canción se volvió más rápida e Hinata al frente de la batería, que se había mostrado callada toda la canción, se encargó de intensificar más el sonido haciendo por tercera vez que el auditorio se pusiera en pie entre los aplausos.

_**If I had just one more day**__**  
**__**I would tell you how much that I've missed you**__**  
**__**Since you've been away**__**  
**__**Ooh, it's dangerous**__**  
**__**It's so out of line**__**  
**__**To try and turn back time**_

La música volvió a ser lenta y relajada, incluso más que antes, hizo que el público volviera a sus asientos. Sakura ahora cantaba con apenas un susurro.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**__**  
**__**For everything I just couldn't do**__**  
**__**And I've hurt myself...**_

Sakura se quedó en silencio mientras observaba a Temari hacer un breve solo con el violín.

…_**by hurting you.**_

El escenario quedó oscuro y el público regaló otra ovación a las chicas. Por otro lado los chicos no cabían en su asombro, pero eso solo era el principio…

Las luces se volvieron a encender mostrando a las chicas otra vez. Y los chicos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no asaltarlas allí mismo.

Hinata seguía detrás de la batería, pero se había soltado el elegante recogido para dejar su pelo despeinado dándole un toque rebelde. Tenten había sustituido su piano por una guitarra eléctrica y su largo vestido por una simple camiseta blanca, unos shorts negros encima de unas medias moradas y unas converse negras. Por otro lado, Temari, había cambiado su violín por otra guitarra eléctrica y, al igual que la castaña, su vestuario, ahora llevaba una camiseta azul debajo de un chaleco desabrochado negro, unos pitillos negros y unas converse altas azules. Y justo en medio del escenario frente al micrófono estaba Sakura, al igual que Hinata, se había soltado el recogido dejando su pelo ondulado caer en cascada por sus hombros, se desprendió de la parte baja del vestido quedando solo con el corpiño de este, unos shorts negros encima de unos leggins rosas y unas converse negras.

Las luces cambiaron de color creando un juego de luces a la vez que la música se oía en todo el lugar.

("Crush crush crush" – Paramore. .com/watch?v=JwRdHM7uIyw )

[Sakura]:

_**I got a lot to say to you**__**  
**__**Yeah, I got a lot to say**__**  
**__**I noticed your eyes are always glued to me**__**  
**__**Keeping them here**__**  
**__**And it makes no sense at all**__****_

_**They taped over your mouth**__**  
**__**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**__**  
**__**You little spies**__**  
**__**They taped over your mouth**__**  
**__**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**__**  
**__**You little spies**__****_

_**Crush**__**  
**__**Crush**__**  
**__**Crush**__**  
**__**Crush, crush**__**  
**__**(Two, three, four!)**__****_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**__**  
**__**Just the one two of us who's counting on**__**  
**__**That never happens**__**  
**__**I guess I'm dreaming again**__**  
**__**Let's be more than....this**__****_

_**If you want to play it like a game**__**  
**__**Well, come on, come on, let's play**__**  
**__**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**__**  
**__**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**__****_

_**They taped over your mouth**__**  
**__**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**__**  
**__**You little spies**__**  
**__**They taped over your mouth**__**  
**__**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**__**  
**__**You little spies**__****_

_**Crush**__**  
**__**Crush**__**  
**__**Crush**__**  
**__**Crush, crush**__**  
**__**(Two, three, four!)**__****_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**__**  
**__**Just the one two of us who's counting on**__**  
**__**That never happens**__**  
**__**I guess I'm dreaming again**__**  
**__**Let's be more than this now!**__**  
**_

Hinata daba golpes acompasados con su batería a la vez que Sakura desprecia el micro del pie que lo sujetaba y lo arrastraba mientras caminaba hacia su izquierda al lado de Temari. Se apoyó en el pie del micro justo al borde del escenario enfrente de los cuatro chicos, mientras daba golpes acompasados con la batería con su pie derecho.

Y siguió cantando.

_**  
**__**Rock and roll, baby**__**  
**__**Don't you know that we're all alone now?**__**  
**__**I need something to sing about**__**  
**__**Rock and roll, hey**__**  
**__**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**__**  
**__**I need something to sing about**__**  
**__**Rock and roll, hey**__**  
**__**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**__**  
**__**Give me something to sing about**__****_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**__**  
**__**Just the one two of us who's counting on**__**  
**__**That never happens**__**  
**__**I guess I'm dreaming again**__**  
**__**Let's be more than**__**  
**__**No, oh**__****_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**__**  
**__**Just the one two of us who's counting on**__**  
**__**That never happens**__**  
**__**I guess I'm dreaming again**__**  
**__**Let's be more than**__**  
**__**More than this**_

_**Oooh!**_

El ritmo cesó junto con la voz de Sakura y el escenario volvió a quedarse a oscuras y decidieron bajar a los camerinos para ponerse sus vestidos iniciales. A mitad de las escaleras se encontraron al mayor de los Uchiha.

**-¡Chicas! Habéis estado fantásticas, a la gente de ahí afuera les habéis encantado. –**Les dio un par de besos a cada una en señal de agradecimiento a lo que ellas le respondieron con una sutil reverencia. **–Bueno voy a dar el rollo del discurso y a mandarles pasar a la sala del coctel, cuando terminéis de cambiaron pasar por allí, ¿vale? –**Tras en breve asentimiento de las chicas, el moreno terminó de subir hacia el escenario y las chicas continuaron su camino a los camerinos.

o*o*o*o*

**-¡Wau! Las chicas estuvieron genial ¿verdad? –**Comentó emocionado el rubio. Los cuatro chicos ibas de camino a la sala donde se celebraba el coctel.

**-La verdad es que son bastante buenas… -**los otros tres asintieron dándole la razón, pero no se dieron cuenta de que un par de chicas aparecieron detrás de ellos. **-…y demasiado problemáticas. **

**-¿A quién llamas tu problemática? –**Preguntó la rubia detrás de ellos. Sasuke disimuladamente buscaba con la mirada a Sakura por el pasillo en el que se encontraban.

**-¿Por qué no vamos a la sala del coctel ya? –**Preguntó Neji intentando parar una posible discusión.

**-Sí, Hinata y Sakura deben de estar esperándonos allí. –**Informó la castaña cuando retomaron el paso.

Y así era. Cuando llegaron a la sala vieron a Hinata vestida con el largo vestido azul que llevaba antes de la gala, estaba hablando con una pareja de ricachones. Un poco más lejos, junto a uno de los grandes ventanales del local, estaba Sakura con algunos de los niños del orfanato, llevaba un precioso vestido rojo sangre, sin tirantes, con una franja dorada debajo del pecho. Se reía animadamente mientras los niños le contaban anécdotas entusiasmados.

Todo iba bien, demasiado bien. Entonces vio algo, mejor dicho alguien que lo hizo cambiar de parecer. _Karin…_

La pelirroja estaba hablando con Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, y estaba mirando disimuladamente a Sakura que seguía con los niños.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta…

**Flash Back**

_-Sasuke ¿por qué no presentas a esta preciosidad? –Dibujó en sus finas facciones una sonrisa. Ambas chicas se levantaron del sofá y el moreno se situó al lado de Sakura._

_-Es mi novia, Sakura. –Pasó un brazo musculoso por la fina cintura de la pelirrosa para mayor credibilidad. Un fuerte sonrojo adornó las mejillas de la Haruno._

_-¿Tú con novia? –Abrió la boca haciendo una perfecta "o"._

**Fin Flash Back**

_Mierda_. Fue a paso veloz a donde se encontraban las dos mujeres, que seguían mirando Sakura con una sonrisa cómplice. Al llegar junto a ellas pudo ver que sus sonrisas se ensanchaban, provocándole un escalofrío.

**-Sasuke, cariño, que alegría verte. –**Saludó entusiasmada Mikoto mientras recibía dos besos de su hijo pequeño.

**-Si, que alegría verte… -**Dijo la pelirroja de forma extraña.

**-Karin, ¿por qué no te vas a beber algo, eh? -**Sugirió Sasuke de forma seria, a lo que la pelirroja a regañadientes obedeció.

**-Hijo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías una novia tan linda? –**Le reprochó Mikoto.

**-Verás, mamá, Sakura no… -**Su madre le interrumpió.

**-Sakura, que bonito nombre, menos mal que Karin me lo contó porque si no te lo hubieras callado todo. –**Vio a su madre entusiasmada con la idea de que Sakura era su novia, si le hubieran dado tiempo, seguramente no habría tenido que hacer lo que va a hacer. Fingir que Sakura era su novia. **–Oh, venga, Sasuke, quiero conocer a mi **_**nuera**_**.**

Mikoto se cogió suavemente al brazo de su hijo y emprendieron marcha hacia Sakura, que en ese momento se escabullía entre los niños de su alrededor.

**-Sakura… -**Se soltó suavemente del agarre de su madre y dio un par de zancadas hacia la chica. **–Sakura, te quiero presentar a mi madre. –**No había vuelta atrás, si Sakura no le seguía el juego, estaba perdido.

Pasó una mano por la espalda de Sakura mientras caminaban hacia una mujer de cabellos negros. Miró de soslayo a Sakura y vio un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no sabía si era porque la iba a presentar ante su madre o por la poca distancia que los separaba.

**-Sakura ella el mi madre, Mikoto Uchiha. –**Señaló a la mujer que tenían delante, entonces Sakura entendió de donde había sacado Sasuke el físico, eran completamente iguales. **–Mamá, ella es Sakura Haruno, mi **_**novia**__**.**_** –**Lo dijo observando con una mirada de suplica a la chica pelirrosa, y pudo ver como su mirada cambiaba a una de duda, otra de asombro y cuando lo miró directamente a una de complicidad.

**-Encantada de conocerla señora Uchiha. –**Las dos mujeres estrecharon las manos bajo la atenta mirada del moreno. Sasuke sintió un peso sobre su hombro y al girarse vio a Naruto frente a él con una mirada seria.

**-¿Podemos hablar un momento? –**Sasuke asintió ante la pegunta y después de excusarse, siguió al rubio hasta llegar junto los otros chicos y chicas.

**-¿Estabas presentado a Sakura a tu madre? –**Le preguntó Neji. Sasuke se limitó a asentir. **-¿Y se puede saber el motivo? **

**-¿Tanto se nota que algo va mal? –**preguntó en un suspiro mientras los demás lo miraban con obviedad.

**-Teme, nunca presentas a nadie a tu familia…y menos a tu madre. **

**-Resumiendo el problema, Sakura es mi novia. –**Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos mientras que las chicas daban pequeños saltitos de alegría.

**-¿Y eso es un problema? ¡Es genial, teme! –**Sasuke le tapó la boca para que dejara de gritar.

**-No, porque es mi novia por un mal entendido. –**Todos se volvieron a quedar callados y Sasuke les explico su problema.

**-Bueno ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ir a preguntarle a Sakura si realmente quiere ser tu novia y problema resuelto. –** Tenten que estaba su lado le pegó en la nuca.

**-Claro, Naruto, que gran solución. –**Le dijo después del golpe. **-Verás, Sasuke, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es conquistarla para que salga contigo. -**¿Tan obvio era que le gustaba Sakura o que?

**-A Sakura le gustan las cosas románticas, por muy cursis que sean. –**Le aconsejó Hinata.

**-Pero no necesito conquistar a nadie, no me gusta Sakura. –**Mintió.

**-Ya, claro, me vas a decir que tú parte de la canción no era para Sakura… -**Esta vez habló la rubia, la cual estaba agarrada al chico vago.

**-Además… -**Shikamaru se acercó para que solo el pudiese escucharlo. **-…Naruto esta más cerca de conseguir a Hinata como novia que tú a Sakura, te va ganando por goleada… -**Le picó.

A no, eso no. Naruto, por nada del mundo le ganaría en algo, aunque fuera en cualquier juego infantil, así que en esto no lo dejaría ganar. Porque Naruto era un dobe, y un dobe no le iba a ganar.

**-Vale, está bien, la conquistaré… -**Dijo con cansancio fingido.

**-¡Muy bien, a conquistar se ha dicho! –**Gritó entusiasmado Naruto.

Se giró hacia donde estaba Sakura, hablando animadamente con su madre, por lo menos una parte ya la tenía hecha, si Sakura se convertía en su novia, oficialmente, ya tenía ganada a su familia.

A paso veloz fue hacia ella bajo la mirada de sus amigos. La invitaría a bailar para ganar terreno, y ya de paso contarle el problema. Y si le quedaba algo de tiempo…pensaría en algo con qué conquistarla…


	8. No puedo no quiero

**-Haber, Sasuke, repasemos una vez más la teoría. –**Dijo una morena con aburrimiento notorio mientras se recargaba en la barra de la cocina.

**-Le gusta que le regalen cosas, pero no demasiado ostentosas, generalmente rosas o verde jade; le gustan los lirios blancos y las rosas rojas; odia que le regalen lencería, piensa que es una excusa barata cuando no sabes que comprar; le encanta que le toquen canciones para ella, más si es con un piano; le gustan las cosas románticas, sin llegar a lo cursi; y su punto débil es el cuello, exactamente detrás de la oreja… -**Dictaba Sasuke como si fuese un robot.

**-Muy bien, la teoría la tienes, ahora repasemos la lista. –**Mientras pasaba la hoja del pequeño cuaderno que tenía en las manos.

**-¿De verdad es necesario hacer esto? –**Sasuke se sentía un poco patético planeando la conquista a Sakura.

**-Si quieres casarte y tener hijos…..pues sí. –**Hinata cambió radicalmente su sonrisa encantadora con una macabra. **–pero si quieres lamentarte toda tu vida por el fracaso con Sakura…no hace falta que te responda.**

Sasuke soltó un suspiro frustrado. ¿Por qué eran tan difíciles las mujeres? Esa era una pregunta que le carcomía por dentro.

**-Vale, esta bien… -**Respondió sin escapatoria.

*******

Una linda pelirrosa caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, su "querida" compañera de piso la había echado "sutilmente" de su casa con una simple excusa para ir a hacer la compra semanal.

Hasta ahí estaba todo bien, pero no si pasabas por alto que ellas siempre llamaban al supermercado para que les llevaran la compra a casa, por el simple hecho de que eran unas vagas y no les apetecía cargar con las bolsas.

Así que eso ya le dio bastantes motivos para pensar en que Hinata estaba planeando algo gordo.

Una música pegadiza salió de su gran bolso de mano. La estaban llamando. Vio la pantalla del móvil y se apresuró en contestar.

**-¿Mamá? –**Respondió a modo de saludo extrañada. **-¿qué tal estáis? –**Esperó la respuesta impaciente.

**-¿Ha pasado algo nuevo con papá? –**Se fijó en la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, todos la miraban extraño, como si fuese una extranjera.

Entonces lo entendió. Estaba hablando en un idioma completamente diferente al que se hablaba en Konoha. Decidió pasar del asunto y centrarse en la llamada.

Detuvo el paso al escuchar las palabras de su madre al otro lado del teléfono.

**-Mañana mismo cojo un avión hasta allí. –**Esperó en silencio las replicas de su madre. La conocía tan bien. **–No te preocupes, mamá, en el trabajo tengo algunos días de descanso acumulados, y en clase le pediré los apuntes a mi compañero de mesa. –**Sus argumentos parecieron convencer a su madre. **–Mañana cuando este por aterrizar te aviso, cogeré un vuelo temprano.**

Había salido ya del supermercado, cuando se detubo junto a la puerta y posó las bolsas en el suelo.

**-Bueno tengo que colgar, Hinata me hizo salir a por la compra y ando un poco liada. Adiós, cuida de papá. –**Oyó a su madre despedirse y volvió a guardar su móvil en el bolso.

Cargó las bolsas y emprendió camino a casa otra vez. Haber como le diría a Hinata que se tenía que ir por tiempo indefinido a España.

***

**-¡Hola! ¿Tú eres el amigo de Hinata? –**Preguntó incrédula la rubia que se encontraba al otro lado de su puerta.

Asintió levemente mientras leía el rotulo de una furgoneta aparcada frente a su casa: Flores Yamanaka.

**-Le tendré que decir que me presente a sus amigos más a menudo. –**Soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero el moreno ni se inmutó.

Vio como se restregaba las manos rápidamente…se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

**-Bueno…¿me podrías echar una mano para sacar todas esas flores? –**Le pidió casi en un susurro.

Aprovechó que la rubia echó a andar hacia la furgoneta para sacar a rastras a Naruto de su sofá.

**-Tu ayuda a esa chica a sacar las flores yo iré a ver la ropa que me dejó Hinata encargada… -**Le dijo alto y claro para que Naruto se enterase de lo que le había dicho. **–Vuelvo enseguida…encima de la mesa de la cocina tienes el dinero para pagar las flores…¿lo has entendido?**

**-¿Acaso crees que soy tonto? –**Replicó Naruto enfadado.

Sasuke suspiró cansado y se ahorro el comentario hacia la pregunta. Tenía que hacer muchas cosas todavía.

***

**-¿¡¿Qué?!? ¿Cómo que te vas a España? –**El grito de la morena se escuchó por todo el apartamento.

**-Hinata tranquilízate por favor. –**Intentó sentarla en el sofá por segunda vez, pero se volvió a levantar para seguir dando vueltas por delante del sofá. Como si custodiara a un preso.

**-Pero…¡no te puedes ir ahora!...¡y tan lejos! –**Ahora que por fin parecía que mejoraban las cosas entre ella y Sasuke, ella se va…y por tiempo indefinido.

Sakura se levantó de golpe del sofá. Estaba colérica.

**-¿¡¿Se puede saber por qué eres tan egoísta?!? ¡Mi padre se muere Hinata!…han encontrado un nuevo tratamiento que podría salvarlo, y tengo que ir para costearlo y ver como evoluciona… -**Su pecho bajaba y subía agitadamente. Le había costado decírselo de así, pero no había otra manera para que entrara en razón.

De pronto las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Miró por última vez a su amiga y la vio de igual modo, así que a grandes zancadas subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto.

**-Sakura… -**Susurró la morena al escuchar un portazo arriba.

***

**-¿Y cuanto dice que es? –**Preguntó el moreno mientras sacaba su billetera del bolso de atrás.

**-La señorita que vino a escoger la ropa lo dejo todo pago señor. –**Le explicó el chico del mostrador mientras le tendía un porta trajes de color oscuro.

**-Gracias. –**Cogió el porta trajes y salio de la tienda para meterse en el taxi que le esperaba en la puerta.

Tras unos pocos minutos el taxi se estacionó frente a la casa y después de pagarle al chofer emprendió camino por el jardín.

Sintió voces en la parte de atrás, así que volvió a meter las llaves en su bolso y rodeó la casa.

Se fijó en los perros los cuales miraban con cara de aburridos a la pareja de rubios del jardín. Estos estaban terminando de colocar las pequeñas macetas de lirios blancos al rededor del piano de cola negro brillante.

Agradeció silenciosamente a Hinata en haber escogido a una amiga, ya que si lo hubiera echo un chico o ellos mismos, no hubiera quedado tan romántico como lo había dejado la rubia.

**-¡Hey, teme! ¿Sabes qué Ino también es amiga de Sakura? –**Sasuke empezó a palidecer. ¿Por qué motivo había aparecido el nombre de Sakura delante de esa chica y más siendo esta su amiga?

Sasuke se puso en lo peor.

**-Estoy segura que a Sakura le encantará. Lo he puesto igual que se lo imaginaba ella de pequeña cuando se le declarara un chico. –**Agradeció a la chica con un gesto de cabeza y desvió la vista a Naruto con una mirada de _"No es verdad"._

A lo cual el rubio le contestó con otra de _"Lo siento"._

Ino se percató de las miradas de los chicos y se apresuró a hablar.

**-Tranquilo, yo no le contaré nada de nada a Sakura. Soy una tumba. –**Finalizó poniendo una mano en su pecho y alzando la otra.

**-Voy a dejar esto a mi habitación. –**Dijo refiriéndose al traje. Movió la cabeza negativamente mientras se metía por la puerta de la cocina.

Nunca. Jamás pensó que viviría para ver una copia de Naruto, y más cuando era en versión femenina.

Llegó a su habitación y colgó el porta trajes en una esquina de su armario para poder abrir la cremallera.

Tenía que admitir que Hinata no tenía mal gusta para la ropa. Sacó la percha de adentro del plástico dejando ver una simple camisa blanca, una americana color beige oscuro y unos pantalones negros.

Dejó la ropa encima de la cama al sentir una música procedente de su pantalón.

Era un mensaje. Pulsó el botón "leer". Un mensaje de Sakura.

_Sasuke tengo que hablar contigo._

_Hoy a las 8 me paso por tu casa._

_Besos._

_Sakura._

Mierda. Tenía menos tiempo del que había planeado. Pero mirándolo por el lado bueno, no tendría que pensar la excusa que le pondría a Sakura para hacerla venir hasta su casa.

Miró su reloj de pulsera…las 3 de la tarde. No había tenido tiempo ni para comer.

Volvió a salir al jardín y vio a Ino echándole un producto a las flores.

**-¿Y Naruto? –**Preguntó al no verlo por allí.

**-Ha ido a llegar la regadera. –**Vio a Sasuke intentando leer de que se trataba el producto. **–Es una cosa para las flores…y el resultado lo verás de noche junto con las velas.**

Tan preocupado estaba intentado leer el bote que no se do cuenta de las pequeñas velas que había entre las macetas. Eran rojas, lo cual combinaban y destacaban entre los lirios blancos.

***

**-Bueno, me voy a vestir. –**La pelirrosa se levantó del sofá en el cual estaban viendo una pelicula. **–He quedado con Sasuke para contárselo, no podía irme sin despedirme.**

**-Sakura. –**La aludida se giró sobre el escalón en el que estaba y la miró esperando a que siguiera. **– ¿Podrías ponerte el vestido rojo?**

**-¿Quieres que Sasuke piense que voy pidiéndolo o qué? –**Le preguntó graciosa mientras se apoyaba en el pasamano.

**-Por favor, confía en mí por una vez ¿sí? –**Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Hinata tramaba algo, y algo gordo.

**-Esta bien, te haré caso. –**Vio a la morena dar palmaditas en el sofá. **–Pero solo por esta vez. –**Añadió amenazante señalándola con un dedo.

Se perdió por el pasillo de las habitaciones.

Faltaba media hora escasa para las ocho de la tarde y Sakura no se dignaba a salir de su habitación.

**-¡Sakura! ¡¿Te falta mucho?! –**Gritaba la morena impaciente desde el sofá.

**-¡Ya voy! –**Sintió como se cerraba una puerta y unos pasos por el pasillo. **–No me dejas ni hacer el bolso tranquila. –**Salió por el hueco quedando arriba de las escaleras.

**-Sakura…estas preciosa. –**Dijo emocionada mientras juntaba sus manos en el pecho. **–Baja corre que te voy ha hacer una foto.**

Hinata fue corriendo hacia un mueble del salón y sacó una cámara digital, mientras la pelirrosa se situaba frente a uno de los ventanales del salón, dejando toda la cuidad a sus espaldas.

**-Sakura, chica, sonríe un poco… -**Le reprochó mientras movía las manos de forma graciosa, lo que provocó una risa por parte de Sakura. En ese momento Hinata aprovechó a sacar la foto.

**-Me voy o si no llegaré tarde. –**Sakura se despidió de la morena y salio camino de un taxi que le esperaba abajo.

En el transcurso iba pensativa, concentrándose en el que le diría y sobre todo, como se lo tomaría.

Se bajó de taxi y encaró la casa. Vio todas las luces apagadas. ¿No estará en casa?

Abrí la pequeña puerta de la valla y esta se cerró soltando un pequeño chirrido, y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más una melodía muy conocida le llamó la atención.

( Claro de luna – Beethoven. .com/watch?v=u7TUYgHQTTE

Recomiendo que se ponga la canción para esta parte =) )

Giró su cabeza hacía el lado derecho de la casa y noto un resplandor suave.

Se apuró a rodear la casa al reconocer esa melodía. Cuando llegó al pequeño cuadrado que hacía el jardín se paró en seco al ver tan bella escena.

Un círculo de lirios blancos y velas rojas, la luz de estas creaba un suave centelleo de miles de cristalinos que había sobre las plantas. Centro de ese mágico circulo había un hermoso piano de cola negro.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo al frente del piano, con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sereno creando esa maravillosa melodía. Se le antojó más hermoso que nunca.

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un par de jades acuosos. En silencio la invitó a sentarse junto a él.

Obedeció la orden mientras saltaba con cuidado el circulo, tomo asiento en el pequeño banco de terciopelo rojo. Entonces se dio cuenta de por que la insistencia de Hinata.

Observaba con devoción como Sasuke deslizaba sus finos dedos por las teclas, tocándolas con apenas una caricia.

Sasuke la observaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba tan hermosa, _era_ tan hermosa…

Sakura alzó su miraba encontrándose con la negra del chico. Entonces su mundo se vino abajo.

Estaba segura de que no iba a ser capaz de irse, no ahora que lo tenía junto a ella.

Tan hundida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando Sasuke había terminado de tocar, ni mucho menos cuando este acortó la distancia de sus cuerpos juntando sus labios en el tan esperado beso.

Sintió como el moreno acariciaba su cuello, que al rato fue sustituido por sus tibios labios. Con delicadeza iba recorriendo con camino de besos el cuello de la chica hasta detrás de la oreja. Entonces la sintió flaquear, sonrió sobre su piel provocando un suspiro sobre la chica.

Y ella se sintió mal. No sabía que hacer. No quería decirle que se iba…._no podía. _No podía dejarlo ahora que lo tenía…_no quería._

Pero al menos tenía que intentar hablar con él.

**-Sasuke… -**Le apartó suavemente con la mano que se encontraba sobre su pecho. **–yo…yo... –**Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. **–debo irme…a España.**

Su mundo se derrumbó…


	9. ¡Nos vamos de compas!

Se echó encima de la barandilla con una fuerza que el que la viera pensaría que se quería tirar abajo.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus delicadas facciones cuando vio la pequeña moto amarilla dejando tras ella una gran humareda debido al contraste con el frío aire de la calle.

Con dos zancadas ya se encontraba en el salón buscando sus llaves para, rápidamente, salir del apartamento azotando la puerta.

Casi arrolla a un par de vecinos que subían a sus casas con grandes cajas llenas de, lo que pudo ver, adornos navideños.

Por fin había llegado a su destino. El viejo portero que se encontraba tras un mostrador lleno de polvo y telas de araña, que no eran de pega, se asustó por la repentina aparición de la muchacha.

Sacó el manojo de llaves y eligió la más pequeña y la introdujo en un pequeño casillero plateado de la fila alta, sacando de él un sobre doblado por su gran tamaño. Había correo.

Sonrió complacida mientras retomaba camino hacia su departamento de nuevo. Una vez dentro de este se tiró en el sofá y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la revista que se hallaba en el sobre.

Revoleo las hojas de la revista dándoles un rápido vistazo, pero algo le llamó la atención. Un pequeño sobre blanco. Lo abrió sin dudar un par de veces encontrándose con tres entradas para un desfile especial navidad en Konoha y una nota escrita a mano.

Un grito de emoción se escapó de su boca y se levantó a paso veloz hacia el teléfono.

**-Tengo que contárselo a Naruto. –**Gritó emocionada mientras marcaba los números.

**-¡Hola teme! –**Saludo contento el rubio cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver al Uchiha con un pequeño cachorro color chocolate en brazos mientras devoraba un biberón.

**-¿Qué quieres? –**Preguntó a modo de saludo mientras se daba vuelta para entrar de nuevo en casa.

**-Que ánimos… -**Vio como un segundo cachorro, gris, salía de la puerta del salón atacando las zapatillas de Sasuke, este se paró en medio del pasillo mirándolo con expresión aburrida. **-…¡vengo para llevarte conmigo de compras! –**Sasuke se volteó mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

**-Se te están pegando las costumbres de Hinata, ¿sabes? –**Dejó al cachorro junto al otro y siguió camino de la cocina.

**-Eres un amargado…he hablado con ella y me ha mandado aquí para llevarte de compras. –**Otro pequeño animalillo, blanco, apareció por la puerta del jardín abalanzándose hacia el rubio**. –Me ha comentado algo sobre un desfile de navidad y hay que ir bien vestidos.**

**-¿Y tengo que ir yo con vosotros de sujeta-velas o que? –**Se burló del rubio.

**-Que gracioso eres cuando quieres…ya es hora de irnos de fiesta, que yo recuerde no salimos desde que se fu… -**Se calló al ver que Sasuke agachaba la cabeza.

**-Si…desde que se fue Sakura. –**Esa era la primera vez que la nombraba directamente, había sido hasta entonces un tema tabú en sus conversaciones.

**-Y esta bien que la esperes y todo eso, pero no tienes porque guardarle la ausencia metido todo el día en casa, sin salir. –**El moreno se sorprendió de ver a Naruto hablando sobre el tema tan serio. **–No digo que ella este de fiesta todos los días, pero seguro que allí en España ella no está desde que llegó metida en casa.**

**-Tienes razón…iré a ese desfile si es lo que queréis. –**Y Sasuke se rindió.

Miraba ensimismada la ciudad a través del cristal del taxi. Había pasado alrededor de 5 meses desde que la vio por última vez que la contempló. Y había cambiado muchísimo, casi tanto como ella.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y se adivinaba un día despejado, pero bastante frío. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus finas facciones al no ver negras nubes en el cielo. En España, con la llegada del inverno, llegaban las lluvias con viento. Cosa que odiaba por encima de todo.

El taxi se situó frente a un edificio que conocía bien, había cantado en él. Era un edificio antiguo, pero cuidado, era el salón de actos de la ciudad.

Sacó de su billetera un par de monedas y se las pasó al conductor. Tomó sus cosas y salió a paso veloz del vehículo. Tenía apenas unas horas para prepararse.

Ingresó en el edificio y fue directa hacia el ascensor, que estaba, por suerte, en la planta baja. Subió un par de pisos y al salir se encontró con el mismo guardia de la otra vez. Esté la miro de arriba abajo intentando acordarse en donde la había visto antes.

Sakura le enseño su acreditación especial y se dirigió a la puerta que había al lado. Vagos recuerdos llegaron a su mente al tocar el frío metal de la puerta. Giró la perilla y empujó la puerta golpeándose con recuerdos más nítidos.

Miró a su alrededor. No había cambiado tanto como aquella vez…

La gente que organizaba el acto corría de un lado a otro colocando los últimos detalles. Habían quitado la gran alfombra del pasillo central y en su lugar habían colocado una pasarela negra con detalles en plata rodeada de una hilera de focos y las sillas giradas de manera que todas miraba hacia la pasarela. En el fondo del escenario y laterales unas gruesas cortinas rojas caían desde el techo, estás tenían bordados en plata imitando copos de nieve.

**-¡Sakura! –**Pegó un salto al ver una figura frente a ella. **–¡Deberías haber llegado hace una hora! –**El aturdimiento se apoderó de ella, apenas sabía, casi, en donde se encontraba, pero al ver la cabellera rubia supo quien era la causante de los gritos.

**-L-lo siento Tsunade…mi avión se retraso, y el trafico está horrible… -**Parece que las disculpas relajaron a la mujer, ya que vio como la mueca de la rubia se relajaba y tomaba una actitud serena.

**-Bueno, por esta vez te creeré, pero no habrá otra próxima… -**Le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la guió por un lado de la pasarela. **–Ahora vete a los camerinos y prepárate para los ensayos con las demás.**

La pelirrosa asintió una vez y se perdió por un lateral del escenario, la rubia soltó un suspiro de alivió al ver desaparecer a Sakura. Dirigió su vista a la carpeta que sostenía en la mano derecha con intención de revisar los detalles que todavía le quedaban por hacer, pero unos pasos apresurados llamaron su atención.

**-¡Tsunade! –**La aludida levantó la vista encontrándose con su ayudante.

**-Shizune, ¿estás bien? –**Preguntó al observar su cara de horror.

**-Pu-pues vera…ha ha-habido un problemilla… -**Respondió nerviosa. La rubia entrecerró sus ojos, no le daba buena espina.

**- Izumi se ha puesto enferma….y no podrá desfilar hoy… -**La morena tragó pesadamente al ver el grado de ira que iba mostrando el rostro de la rubia.

**-¿¡¿Quéeeee? –** Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos ante el grito de la mujer.

**-Podemos irnos ya, por favor… -**Suplicó cansado un moreno que se encontraba desparramado sobre un sillón frete a los probadores.

**-No, además todavía tenemos que mirar algo para ti. –**Contesto el rubio desde dentro de un probador mientras se miraba por última vez antes de salir. **–¿Qué tal me veo?**

El moreno recobró su postura y observo a su amigo de pies a cabeza **–Bien…¿nos podemos ir? –**contestó cansado.

**-Búscate algo para ti y pruébatelo... –**Respondió Naruto mientras volvía a entrar en el probador.

Sasuke obedeció de mala gana al rubio y tras coger lo primero que le agrado se metió en el probador de al lado. **–No entiendo porque no puedo llevar algún traje que tenga en casa.**

**-¿Qué tal lo lleváis, chicos? –**Oyó a Hinata por afuera de los probadores, a lo que aprovechó para echar el seguro a la puerta. Conociéndola, era capaz de meterse en el probador para ver la ropa que había escogido.

Tras unos segundos escucho como el rubio salía del probador de al lado y cuchicheaba algo con su, por extraño que parezca, novia. Le dio muy mala espina porque se apostaba la cabeza que se traían algo entre manos.

Salió silenciosamente del probador encontrándose a la pareja de espaldas encorvados hacia delante, como si estuviesen viendo algo.

**-¿Qué estáis haciendo? –**La pareja se giró bruscamente mientras escondían algo detrás de ellos.

**-¡Nada! –**Respondió nerviosa la morena. **-¿Te vas a llevar eso? Que buena elección Sasuke… -**Intentó desviar el tema.

**-Entonces si no es nada…podré ver lo que tenéis detrás de vosotros ¿no? –**Insistió. La pareja frente a él se quedó estática cuando logró alcanzar la revista que escondían.

Revoleó la hojas mirando la revista extrañado. ¿Desde cuando a Hinata le gustaban las motos? Quizá… ¿tenía pensado comprarse una?

Esa era una posibilidad que no le cuadraba nada, ya que los vehículos que aparecían eran de lujo, de los que no podría tener una persona normal ni en sueños…Y Hinata, con su sueldo de bailarina y apunto de acabar sus estudios de ingeniería química no creía que podría permitirse ese tipo de lujos.

Sus ojos vieron algo que le llamó la atención sobre una moto a lo que pasó un par de paginas hacia atrás. Miró a la pareja de enfrente directamente logrando que desviaran su mirada, avergonzados, de él.

**-¿Qué significa esto? –**Les preguntó mientras mostraba una foto a doble página de una Ninja Kawasaki 250. Justo encima de la moto, en una actitud poco inocente, se encontraba una modelo, para ser más exactos una pelirrosa de ojos jade con un mono de cuero ajustado, cuya cremallera estaba desabrochada dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Su piel estaba más bronceada resaltando más aún sus ojos jades, pintados en negro azabache, dándole un toque rebelde. Sus labios entreabiertos estaban pintados en un rojo fuego, haciéndolos más apetecibles que de costumbre, y una lengua rosada le mantenía sobre un lado del labio superior como si los estuviese saboreando.

**-Veras… -**Empezó la chica bajo la insistente mirada del moreno**. -... yo quise habértelo dicho, pero ella… -**Con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a la chica de la foto. **-…prefirió que no te dijese nada.**

**-Ah, ya veo… -**Tras una breve mirada a la foto cerró la revista y se la pasó a Hinata cuando pasó por su lado dirección a la caja. La pareja intercambiaron miradas de preocupación ante el triste semblante del moreno.

**-Será mejor que vayamos a pagar esto… -**La pareja tomó rumbo a la caja encontrándose al moreno con las bolsas ya en mano y la mirada perdida. El rubio lo miró preocupado mientras dejaba las prendas sobre el mostrador.

**-¿Estás bien? –**Preguntó el rubio acercándose a él seriamente.

**-Hmp…estupendamente. –**Le respondió fríamente.

Y en ese momento Naruto comprendió que algo iba mal…_muy mal_.

_Tranquila Sakura…inspira, espira…muy bien…_

Miró por décima vez entre las densas cortinas rojas.

_Esto ya lo has hecho más veces…esta no tiene por qué salir mal…_

Pudo ver el salón completamente lleno, y en un sitio VIP a una morena junto a su rubio novio.

_No puede ser…_

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que daban al ver una cabellera negra con destellos azulados contrastando con la rubia de su lado. Su mirada se paseaba por el lugar con indiferencia, como si estuviese aburrido.

_Sasuke…no has cambiado nada…_

Un cosquilleo se apoderó de su estomago cuando vio sus ojos oscuros pasearse por las grandes cortinas contemplándolas.

**-¡Sakura! –**La aludida pegó un bote debido al susto.

**-¡Tsunade! ¿Quiere matarme de un susto? –**Dijo mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

**-No me digas que…¿todavía te sigues poniendo nerviosa? –**Le preguntó la rubia a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

**-Tsunade, ya es hora de empezar… -**Informó una morena dejando con la palabra en la boca a la Haruno

Tras darles las últimas ordenes a las chicas, las luces del lugar se apagaron completamente quedando encendidas solamente las de la pasarela. La gente empezó a cuchichear preocupada, pero la música inundo el lugar silenciando a los presentes.

(Música: Video Phone – Beyoncé ft. Lady Gaga xD)

Chasquidos de dedos se oían en toda la estancia mientras nueve chicas con sombrero arrastraban una silla y se situaban alternas sobre el escenario. Las chicas se situaron al lado de las sillas, otras se sentaron sobre estas.

Una de las chicas se separó de su silla, y con un caminar sensual se acercó a la pasarela siendo iluminada por los focos. Y en ese momento tres pares de ojos se abrieron por completo.

La pelirrosa avanzaba con paso seguro por la pasarela llamando la atención de todos los presentes en especial la de un moreno muy atractivo. Lucía un minivestidos negro con flecos, estilo cabaret, a juego con unas sandalias negras y plateadas de tacón de aguja.

Llegó hasta el final de la pasarela moviendo con gracia el vestido, como debía ser. Una vez al final, se paró con un brazo en su cintura para que todos pudiesen contemplar las prendas que llevaba, y antes de girarse para das paso a la siguiente modelo, clavó su mirada en la de un moreno que en ese momento se encontraba boquiabierto.

Le sonrió traviesamente provocándole un escalofrío en la espalda y se giro con gracia para volver a su puesto.

Después de desfilar las demás modelos salió al escenario una mujer rubia con un elegante vestido, presentaba el siguiente desfile, el que la mayoría de los hombres allí presentes habían ido a ver.

**-Hemos tenido problemas con la modelo principal del siguiente desfile, Izumi, ya que se ha puesto enferma, pero contamos con la ayuda de otra gran modelo, Sakura… -**Explicaba la rubia desde el medio del escenario. **-…asi que sin más demora, les dejo que disfruten con el desfile de lenceria. –**La mujer se retiró del escenario por uno de los laterales.

**-Naruto… -**El aludido le miró interrogante. **-¿Ha dicho Sakura y lencería? –**El rubio asintió mientras sonreía zorruno.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue cruzar sus manos encima de sus muslos preparado para lo que iba a ver…algo le decía que sería una tarde muy larga…

_Y en cierta manera no se equivocaba... _


	10. El reencuentro

**-Sasuke, ¿estas bien? –**preguntó mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en la puerta. Un gruñido se oyó desde el otro lado de esta.

**-Naruto, ¿va todo bien? ¿y Sasuke? –**Se oyó la voz de la morena desde afuera del baño de hombres.

**-Si, si Hinata no te preocupes. –**Volvió a centrar su vista en la puerta grisácea frente a él. **–Vamos Sasuke dime que te ocurre…no es muy normal que salgas corriendo así del salón.**

Si, y es que Sasuke nada más anunciar el final del desfile, salió disparado como un resorte hacia los lavabos. Cosa que alarmó a Naruto e Hinata, motivo por el cual estaban en esa situación, ya que el moreno se encontraba encerrado desde hace más de un cuarto de hora en uno de los pequeños servicios.

**-Naruto, está aquí Sakura, nosotras nos vamos para casa a dejar las maletas, ¿venís ahora o os vemos luego? –**Le anunció la morena desde afuera.

**-¡Luego! –**El grito desde dentro del servicio alarmó al rubio, quien salió a ver a su novia junto a la pelirrosa.

El moreno escucho como su amigo salía del baño, así que aprovecho para salir a refrescarse con agua. Nunca llegó a pensar que le pasaría eso por volver a ver a una mujer, la cual hacia 5 meses que no veía.

**-¡Sasuke! Por fin sales… -**El rubio se acercó al Uchiha.

**-Hace cinco meses que no veo a Sakura, cinco meses que no toco a una mujer… -**empezó hablando el moreno. **-…y por primera vez que la veo, solo lleva puesta lencería… -**el rubio miro serio a su amigo hasta que una fuerte carcajada escapó de su boca.

**-¡Así que era eso! Vaya solo tenías que haberlo dicho, yo te habría entendido… -**le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, como si comprendiera su sufrimiento. –**Vamos, las chicas están esperándonos en casa.**

**-No, yo tengo que ir a casa a dar de comer a los cachorros. –**mintió. **–otro día será. –**y sin dar tiempo al rubio a decir palabra alguna, se fue del baño.

**-¡Sakura! –**la aludida casi se cae al suelo por el abrazo que recibió nada más abrir la puerta. **-¡que alegría que hayas vuelto!**

**-Naruto, me ahogas –**el rubio soltó a la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de las suyas**. –también me alegro de volver a verte, pero pasa pasa Hinata acaba de hacer tarta. –**vio al rubio entrar en el apartamento sin nadie mas. **-¿has venido solo? –**preguntó con esperanza.

**-Si,** -vio a la pelirrosa cerrar la puerta con la cabeza gacha. **–verás Sasuke ha tenido que ir a dar de comer a los cachorros y por eso no ha podido venir. –**la pelirrosa intentaba asimilar la información que acababa de darle el rubio.

**-¿Ca-cachorros? –**Haruno calló en la cuenta. **-¡Yuki!**

Sakura empezó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente y salio corriendo del piso dejando a la pareja con la palabra en la boca.

Al bajar del taxi lo primero que vio fue un gran todoterreno negro con los cristales oscurecidos, parecía el coche de un mafioso. Se asustó ante su propia idea.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre la vida del Uchiha, solamente que era un joven –muy atractivo- que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad en una pequeña casita con su perro. Pero, entonces las cosas no le cuadraban. Si por una remota casualidad Sasuke fuese mafioso debería tener una de esas mansiones, con unas piscinas de ensueño en su interior.

El claxon del taxi la hizo reaccionar pegando un salto. Se giró hacia el mientras sacaba el dinero y tras entregárselo al conductor, pasó por un lado del gran vehículo negro y traspasó la valla del jardín, la cual estaba abierta.

¿Y si había venido otra mafia a rendir cuentas con él? O peor aun, ¿matarlo?

Se sorprendió a si misma quieta en medio del caminito de piedras que llevaba a la puerta, mirando a esta de una forma extraña.

**-Ash, que cosas piensas Sakura. –**se siseó levemente. Se acercó a la puerta y antes de que pudieran tan siquiera tocarla esta se abrió dejando ver a un gran hombre de traje.

Retrocedió un par de pasos casi por inercia y apenas pudo ahogar un grito en su garganta. Quería correr hacia la valla pero sus piernas no le respondían y por su fuera poco, más pánico del que ya tenía encima se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Seguro "el mafioso" la mataría por ser testigo visual de un ajuste de cuentas. Era demasiado joven para morir, pero si solo lograra moverse…

**-¿Sakura? –**encima sabía su nombre, era una muerte segura. **-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida. –**levantó la cabeza para ver a su asesino, y más fue su sorpresa al reconocerlo.

**-Itachi…¿tu vas a matarme? –**vio al moreno hacer una mueca interrogante. **–Eh, nada olvídalo -**batió las manos restándole importancia, entonces pudo ver una segunda cabeza morena asomarse por un lado de Itachi, era Sasuke sano y salvo.

El mayor de los Uchiha salió hacia la calle y se subió al coche tras un leve gesto con la mano.

**-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? –**preguntó el chico tras el silencio que se había formado. Se apartó a un lado para que la chica pudiese entrar, ya que afuera estaba empezando a helar.

**-Pues, sinceramente, no lo se. –**colgó su abrigo en un pequeño perchero y siguió a Sasuke por el pasillo. **–Naruto mencionó algo sobre unos cachorros y simplemente vine corriendo. –**vio al moreno esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y tras una señal para que lo siguiera entraron por la puerta de la cocina.

A la pelirrosa se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a cuatro pequeños cachorros comiendo junto a la puerta que daba al jardín. Los pequeños al sentir presencias tras ellos, fueron corriendo hacia los pies de su dueño enredándose en estos.

Sasuke se agachó y cogió un pequeño cachorro blanco y se lo tendió a Sakura quien lo cogió como si de un bebe se tratase.

**-Es la única hembra. –**se acercó a los platos de los animales y los depositó en el fregadero. **–Es igual que Yuki.**

Vio a Sakura levantarse del suelo, en el cual estaba junto con los otros cachorros y acercarse a la ventana que daba al jardín. Pudo ver una caseta de mayor tamaño y a los dos animales durmiendo acurrucados dentro de esta.

**-Son como dos gotas de agua. –**soltó una risita que a Sasuke le pareció la más bella que había escuchando, una sonrisa tonta apareció en su cara mientras terminaba de fregar los cuencos de los animales.

**-¿Quieres algo para beber? –**preguntó el moreno una vez termino de secar los platos.

**-¿Sigues teniendo tu famosa limonada? –**preguntó con una de sus famosas sonrisas, el moreno esbozó otra y abrió la nevera sacando una jarra llena. Fue camino del salón con la chica siguiéndole.

Se sentaron en el sofá mientras Sasuke llenaba dos vasos con el líquido amarillo. Sakura se debatía como contarle todo lo sucedido en su ausencia. El moreno hizo el amago de empezar a hablar, pero la chica era la que debía dar las explicaciones.

**-Antes de que preguntes nada quiero decirte que no te dije nada porque no me sentía orgullosa del trabajo que tenía… -**vio como el Uchiha hacía una mueca interrogante. **–no me gusta ser el centro de atención, y ser modelo pienso que es exhibir a una persona como si de un trofeo se tratase…por eso no te dije nada.**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué… -**al chico no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

**-Necesitaba el dinero para el tratamiento de mi padre, en el club me pagaban muy bien, pero cuando el tratamiento subió su cuota no me alcanzaba… -**bebió un sorbo de limonada recordando la primera vez que la probó, una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro ante el recuerdo. **-…así que cuando llegue a España una amiga me consiguió el trabajo, me había dicho que pagaban muy bien, pero nunca pense que se podía ganar tanto dinero por caminar por encima de unas tablas… -**los cachorros aparecieron en el salón y fueron directos a las zapatillas del moreno, Sakura los miró graciosa mientras Sasuke soltaba maldiciones en forma de gruñido.

**-Les están empezando a crecer los dientes y por eso muerden todo a su paso, y da la casualidad que siempre es mi calzado. –**comentó mientras los subía al sillón.

**-En cuanto encuentre trabajo, te daré la mitad del sueldo por cuidarlos mientras no estaba…**

**-No hace falta… -**Sakura quería reclamar, pero el chico no la dejó continuar. **-¿estás buscando trabajo? –**la pelirrosa asintió. **–bueno es que cuando viste aquí a Itachi vino a traerme mi paga mensual y a comentarme de que había un puesto vacante de camarero en la cafetería, por si me interesaba cambiar de puesto, pero si te interesa a ti...**

**-¿Tu trabajas en la empresa de tu hermano? –**Sasuke levantó la vista del cachorro con el que estaba jugando en sus rodillas, a Sakura casi se le cae la baba ante tal escena.

**-Sí, trabajo de repartidor al medio día, cuando salgo de clases, hasta que no me gradúe no puedo acceder a los altos cargos, pero estoy bien donde estoy, Itachi es generoso con las pagas y más si eres estudiante…**

**-Entonces acepto, necesito dinero para poder ayudar a Hinata con el alquiler… -**se fijó en el pequeño reloj que había junto a la televisión y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era. **-…bueno yo me voy, es muy tarde y seguro que Hinata está histérica.**

**-Llamaré a Itachi para que haga el contrato y todo eso, si quieres mañana puedo pasar a buscarte de la que voy al trabajo. –**abrió la puerta dejando paso a la chica.

**-Si claro, me harías un gran favor…-**se acercó al moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –**bueno, mañana nos vemos…adiós.**

**-Hasta mañana… -**Sasuke cerró la puerta en cuando la chica desapareció de su vista.

Ese día se levantó especialmente feliz. Su vida estaba volviendo a la normalidad y eso le gustaba, lo llevaba deseando desde hace tiempo y aparte iba a venir a buscarla Sasuke, eso no le pasaba a una todos los días…

Abrió las cortinas y vio que el día estaba despejado y no hacia mucho frío. Se planto frente al armario mientras escogía la ropa. Debía causar buena impresión, pero tampoco quería ir muy elegante. No sabía que ponerse.

Sacó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación escuchando atentamente. Pronto escucho el sonido de tazas en la parte baja de la casa. **-¡Hinata! ¿podrías venir un segundo? –**sintió como la morena subía las escaleras.

**-Dime, ¿qué necesitas?**

**-Hinata hoy tengo una entrevista de trabajo con el hermano de Sasuke y no se que ropa ponerme… -**se dejó caer en la cama mientras la morena iba hacia el armario.

**-Y supongo que quieres ir informal, pero bien vestida ¿no? –**la pelirrosa hizo un ruido con la garganta que Hinata tradujo por un sí**. –haber que tienes por aquí… -**después de un rato buscando entre la ropa saco una percha y se la tiró encima a Sakura, que se estaba quedando medio dormida**. –Mira a ver que te parece eso junto con los zapatos marrones de tacón…y ahora entra a ducharte o acabaras por dormirte. –**la morena salió de la habitación para dejar a Sakura cambiarse tranquila.

Miró la ropa que le había escogido Hinata y le gusto, la verdad es que la Hyuuga tenia buen gusto para la ropa. Una falda un poco alta de vuelos azul marino con estampados finos en marrón claro junto con una camiseta blanca de tirantes y un cinturón ancho marrón.

Cogió la ropa interior y se metió a la ducha para despejarse un poco del sueño.

**-¡Hola Sasuke! pasa, Sakura esta terminando de prepararse. –**Acompañó al moreno hasta el sofá para que esperara ahí mientras terminaba Sakura. **-¿Quieres algo para tomar?**

**-No, gracias acabo de comer hace poco. –**en ese momento se escuchó el taconeo de alguien bajando por las escaleras.

Los dos chicos que se encontraban en la zona del sofá voltearon hacia las escaleras a lo que la chica que baja se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza simulando mirar los escalones.

**-Ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos? –**preguntó Sakura al ver que el chico no decía nada

**-Emm…si, claro vamos. –**respondió al ver que la pelirrosa lo miraba con cara interrogante.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y antes de salir Sakura se puso un abrigo blanco que había en un perchero cercano y salieron rumbo al ascensor. Bajaron en silencio y al llegar a la calle Sasuke se dirigió hacia un moto que había estacionada frente al edificio. Sacó dos cascos de unos maleteros laterales que tenía esta y le acercó uno a la chica.

**-¿Vamos a ir en moto? –**vio al moreno asentir**.-…Sasuke me podrías haber avisado para no ponerme falda… -**Sakura se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba seria al moreno.

**-Es la moto con la que trabajo, pero si quieres podemos ir en taxi… **

**-No, da igual. –**suspiró cansada, no era amante de la velocidad y las motos le daban algo de respeto ya que nunca se había subido en una. **–no te voy a hacer ir hasta casa a dejar la moto y luego que vuelvas para coger un taxi…**

**-Bien… -**el chico sacó unos guantes del interior del casco, se los colocó y se subió a la moto. **-…entonces ponte esto. –**le pasó el otro casco a la chica.

**-Vale, pero no mires cuando me suba…-**el chico soltó una carcajada que sonó opacada por el casco, mientras la chica se colocaba el casco el aprovecho para bajar la pantalla del casco y mirar por el retrovisor a la chica.

Vio como al pasar la pierna por encima de la moto la falda se subió tapando justo lo necesario. Casi se cae de la moto ante tal imagen. Una vez encima de la moto sintió como la chica se pegaba a el y lo abrazaba por detrás. Él deshizo el abrazo y metió las manos de la chica en los bolsos de su cazadora. **–así no se te helarán las manos. –**Sintió a la chica tensarse en su espalda. **-¿Lista? –**Sakura asintió con miedo mientras emprendían rumbo al trabajo.


End file.
